Unexpected- One Shot Series
by Carleystan
Summary: Linstead family one shots. Sequel-ish to my story Unexpected. These will probably make more sense if you've read that story. Mostly just family/Linstead fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so stoked that you guys seem to like the idea so I started it as soon as I could. This first chapter is about when Erin and Jay found out they were pregnant with Macy since I never included that in the original story. ****Stagediva23 requested a prompt about them finding out Erin was pregnant. I already had some of this written though, so I couldn't fit in everything you requested, but I hope this will suffice. Enjoy :)**

**P.S. I had no idea what to name this so I went with the most unoriginal thing ever. Naming things is hard.**

* * *

><p>Erin had been late before. Just a couple months ago, they'd had their pregnancy scare, but the tests came back negative, and they assumed it was just stress. So six months later, when she was late again she just chalked it up to stress and ignored it. She didn't think her life was particularly stressful, but she was juggling being a mom, a wife, and a detective, so that had to put some stress on the body.<p>

The month came and went without Erin even noticing. It was a Friday afternoon and she sat at her desk fumbling through a seemingly endless stack of paperwork. When she finished the first set of papers she went to sign and date them. She looked at her computer screen for the date, and paused when it read the thirty-first. It was the last day of the month. She was more than just a little bit late now.

She snapped up her head to see her Husband working diligently on his paperwork. From across the room Jay could sense her staring. He looked up meeting her worried stare. "You okay?" He mouthed to her.

She paused for a moment before nodding. "I'm fine." She silently mouthed back.

Erin treated the rest of the day like normal, just with the lingering question in the back of her mind. They left work, picked up Micah, had dinner, and put Micah to bed before she let herself think about it again.

When Jay got out of the shower Erin was perched on the edge of the bed waiting to talk to him. Jay walked into the bedroom, his toned body still damp and glistening wearing nothing more than a towel wrapped dangerously loose around his waist.

'Damn, if I am pregnant this is why.' Erin thought to herself why ogling over her husbands nearly perfect body. Lately, the two were like wild animals all over each other whenever they had the chance. The second they put Micah to bed every night, it was on. Erin couldn't remember a time in her adult life when her sex drive had been so high. Maybe the fact that she got little to no sleep every night was the stress her body was under causing her to be late again.

Although Erin was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting to talk, Jay automatically assumed she had a different plan in mind. With a mischievous grin on his lips he strutted over to her.

"Is my girl feeling frisky?" He asked grabbing her face with one hand, and planting his lips onto hers harshly. He laid her back onto the bed never once parting his lips from her. His tongue slipped into her mouth the second the opportunity arose.

Erin moaned into his mouth as her hands traveled up and down, exploring every inch of his bare muscular back. The more they moved the looser the towel around Jay's waist became, until it finally just fell off. His lips trailing down to her neck, and his fingers toying at the button of her pants finally caused Erin to come to her senses. "Jay. Jay, stop." She panted.

Jay removed his lips from the warm skin of her neck breathing heavy. "Why?"

"I need to talk to you." She said slightly less winded.

He moved his head up to look her in the eyes, but left the rest of his body straddled over top of her. His look egged her to go on and talk.

"I'm late again, Jay."

"We just went through this a couple months ago. It's probably nothing again."

"Maybe, but it's been longer this time, and it kind of feels different."

Jay climbed off of her, and grabbed his fallen towel to rewrap around his waist. "Okay well do you have any tests left?"

She nodded. "Yeah I kind of bought like a million last time."

She came back into the bedroom to wait the three minutes for the results. Jay had now slipped into a pair of boxers.

He paced the bedroom practically burning a hole in the floor the same way he always did when he was nervous. Erin stood still, her eyes moving back and forth following him.

When the stopwatch on her phone hit three minutes exactly she broke the silence. "I want you to look."

Jay stared at her crinkling his eyebrows together. "Why don't we look together?"

Erin shook her head back and forth. "No I wanna hear it from you. I looked the last time."

"You're sure?" Jay double-checked, and Erin nodded eagerly in response. Jay pressed a firm kiss to her lips before entering the bathroom.

Erin couldn't read the expression on his face when he reentered the room with one of the tests in hand. Although in the pit of her stomach she already knew the answer. When he opened his mouth to speak, Erin saw the corners of his mouth twitch attempting to turn up into a smile. "Looks like we're gonna be parents again."

After confirming with the doctor they impatiently waited for the end of the first trimester to share the news. At fist Erin was conflicted. Part of her was obviously excited. She and Jay had planned on having another child, but another part of her was terrified. This was not how they planned it, and they had definitely not been trying.

As time passed Erin's worries and doubts began to fade, and excitement took over. She was carrying a baby; a baby that she and Jay created together, and the more she thought about it, the more beautiful it seemed.

When they hit the twelve-week mark they were ready to tell everyone, but first Micah had to know. After dinner Micah was in his bedroom playing, and Jay and Erin took a seat side by side on the couch after cleaning the kitchen.

"Ready?" He smiled at his wife and she nodded mirroring his happy expression. Jay placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Micah, come here buddy!" Jay yelled to him.

Seconds later Micah came barreling out into the living room and took a running leap right onto Jay and Erin. Erin groaned from the impact. Jay quickly scooped Micah off of her and into his own lap. "Are you okay?" Jay asked worried.

She smiled trying not to roll her eyes. "I'm fine, Jay." Never in her life had she been asked if she was 'okay' so many times a day. Ever since they found out she was pregnant it seemed like it was every other sentence out of Jay's mouth.

Micah sat on Jay's lap confused by their reaction to his jumping on them. He was a wild, energetic, four year old boy. He always played that rough, and it had never seemed to be a problem before. "I'm sorry if I hurt you mommy." He said sadly.

"No, you didn't hurt me. I'm okay, buddy." She stroked the side of his face.

"We just have to be extra careful with mommy for awhile Mic. We need to play gentle because she's got a baby growing in her tummy now." Jay told him.

"What?" Micah yelled with a giant surprised grin overcoming his face.

They laughed at his adorable reaction. "Yeah you're gonna be a big brother, Micah." Erin informed him.

Micah jumped off of Jay's lap and stood in front of Erin. "You mean there's a baby in there?" He pointed at her stomach.

She nodded. "Mhmm."

"Can I see it?"

Erin lifted up her shirt a little exposing her stomach. "The baby is still too little. You can't really tell yet, buddy."

"Is it gonna get bigger?" Micah asked confused.

"Lots bigger." Jay answered. "It's going to look like mommy is carrying around a watermelon under her shirt." He joked making Micah giggle.

"Well how much longer does it gotta be in there?" Jay and Erin had anticipated him having a million questions, so they weren't surprised.

"About six more months." Jay answered.

Micah sighed dramatically. "Well that's annoying." Jay and Erin both laughed at the use of his new favorite word. He had just learned it, and now everything was 'annoying.'

He crawled back up onto the couch next to Erin and put his little hand on her stomach timidly. When he realized nothing was going to happen if he touched it he looked up at both his parents beaming excitedly. "I'm getting a goalie!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so pleased with the outcome of the first chapter. You guys are amazing at giving me reviews, and I love you all for it. I received quiet a few requests for more chapters on the pregnancy so I will definitely write more of that at some point, but I kinda just plan to jump around back and forth in time with these one shots. That way I can write all different aged Micah and Macy. Here's chapter 2 set a few years in the future. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p>Erin was sitting in the airport on a two-hour layover. She had gone to New York City over the weekend, per Voight's request, to get some information on a case. She was familiar with the detectives of the New York Special Victims Unit, so that's why Voight had chosen to send her.<p>

She didn't mind going to New York although being away from the kids was difficult. They were home with Jay, but she'd never been away from them for more than one night at a time. Even then they were always within a twenty-minute drive at either Kim or Antonio's. Two nights didn't seem that long on paper, but buy the end of the first day she was missing them like crazy.

To make things worse the district had bought her the cheapest flights possible. Her flight home went from New York, to Washington DC, and then to Chicago. This made absolutely no sense to her considering DC was way out of the way, but she knew to expect nothing less with the city paying her airfare.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and called Jay, still having forty-five minutes until the plane boarded.

"Hey, babe. You waiting to board?"

"Yeah what are you guys doing?"

"We're having a pajama party. Macy and I are watching frozen for like the fifth time this weekend, and Micah is complaining about the fact that we're watching frozen for the fifth time this weekend." He laughed and Erin smirked slightly.

"She's on a Frozen kick? Last week it was The Lion King."

"And the week before that was Tangled." Jay added in.

"I wish I was there with you guys." She sighed.

"We wish you were here too. Are you okay baby? You seem sad."

"Yeah I'm alright. Just a tough case ya know?"

"Yeah, I know. I miss you. We all miss you."

"I miss you guys too. How are my babies? Can you put one of them on?"

"Hi, Mom!" Micah's voice rang out over the phone line. She couldn't believe her little boy was about to be eight years old. He called her 'mom' now instead of 'mommy,' and it secretly broke her heart a little, but she understood that he was growing up, and it was no longer cool for him to be saying 'mommy.'

"Hey, Mic. Is your dad holding down the fort? Things aren't too crazy are they?"

Micah looked over to Jay smiling, knowing that he had no idea what Erin was asking him. "He's doing okay. It hasn't been _too_ crazy. Although Macy wore her pants on backwards all day yesterday."

"Hey! Lies it's all lies I tell you!" Erin heard Jay jokingly yell in the background.

Erin laughed into the phone. That sounded just like the Jay she knew and loved. "Okay well I'll be home late tonight. You'll already be sleeping, so I'll see you in the morning. I love you. Can you put your sister on?"

"Love you too mom." Micah said as he handed the phone over to Macy.

Erin heard her breathing on the other end of the line. The three year old had not yet mastered the art of talking on the phone. "Hi, baby girl." Erin greeted her daughter.

"Hi, Mommy!" Macy yelled into the phone not understanding that Erin could still hear her even if she spoke at a normal octave.

"What are you doing?"

"Wachin' Frozen with daddy. Mic is wachin' Frozen too, but he's singin' the words wrong, and makin' dem not nice." She said matter of fact, with her usual abundance of sass present.

Erin smiled while picturing the scene. "Can you let me talk to daddy again? I love you and will see you tomorrow when you wake up, baby."

"Bye, Mommy!" She yelled into the phone again.

"Did they make you feel better?"

"Yeah, I'm just ready to be home with them. I miss their sweet little faces. I could've actually seen them before they went to bed if the district would have just booked me a flight straight through."

"Hey, at least you get to see my sweet little face tonight." He teased. "And maybe some other not so little parts of me too."

Erin released a throaty laugh. "Jay Halstead, you better not be talking like that in front of my children." She could practically hear his grin through the phone.

"Relax babe. I left the room."

"Good, and in that case I can't wait."

"The things I am going to do to you tonight, Erin Halstead" He teased.

"God I love you." She admitted thankful that he could lift her mood so easily.

"I love you too Er. But hey our bossy daughter is calling me to come start the movie. Apparently the 'yet it go' part is about to happen." He said it the same way Macy would, making Erin chuckle. "Have a safe flight, and then hurry up and bring your sexy little ass home to me. I love you."

"I love you too."

Erin arrived home that night and could hear music and the giggles of her children through the front door. She walked inside to see Macy on Jay's shoulders and Micah jumping on the couch as the trio sang and danced around to the frozen soundtrack. It was an hour and a half past the kids 8 o'clock bedtime, but Erin couldn't find it in herself to be angry that they were still awake because they were being just so stinking adorable. Seeing Jay laughing, and dancing, and singing with them was one of the greatest things she'd ever seen, as if Jay needed to give her another reason to be completely in love with him.

"Hello." Erin finally called out making the group notice her.

Jay froze with Macy still settled on his shoulders. "Oops. Busted." He paused the music.

"Mom!" Micah distracted her running over to hug her, and Erin hugged and kissed the top of his head.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Macy screeched until Jay sat her down so she could run to her.

Erin scooped her up and gave her a kiss before noticing what she was holding in her hands. "Halstead, is our daughter drinking Mountain Dew?"

Jay made his best 'oops' facial expression. "Special occasion?"

"Really, Jay? If you were gonna let them have pop you couldn't have at least picked sprite or root beer? Something caffeine free."

"But mommy I yike the green stuff." Macy defended her father although all of her L sounds came out as Y's.

"Yeah mommy she yikes the green stuff" Jay repeated.

Erin smiled rolling her eyes "Yeah lets not say that in public Macy. We don't need people getting the wrong idea."

Jay chuckled leaning in to kiss her hello. "Alright kiddos lets go brush your teeth so they don't rot out of your heads, and then go sleep off this two day sugar high I've been letting you live on." He teased winking at Erin as he walked the kids up stairs. "Tell mommy goodnight."

Twenty minutes later he came back downstairs to Erin sitting on the couch waiting for him. He turned the Frozen soundtrack back on with the volume down, and pulled her up off the couch.

"We're going to dance to Frozen?" Erin laughed.

"Hell yeah we are." He pulled her body tight against his swaying back and forth.

"We saw the cab pull up, so I handed Macy the Mountain Dew bottle. It was mine. She never even had a drink of it."

Erin smacked his shoulder. "You're an ass." She scolded him despite the smile on her face.

"And our daughter is an exceptionally good liar for three years old. She really sold it. I'm a little bit scared now actually."

"Just another one of my great traits that she's got."

"And your bossiness. She pretty much ran the show while you were gone." Jay answered admittedly.

"That's because she has you boys wrapped around her little finger, and she knows it. You, detective are going to have to grow a backbone or that little girl is going to give you a run for your money."

"I thought that's why I have you, right?"

"You're lucky." She smiled as Jay slipped his hands into her back pockets, and they just barely continued rocking slowly to the music.

"I am so lucky." He agreed with his forehead rested against hers.


	3. Macy's First Birthday

**Hello! I've gotten a few requests for a Macy birthday chapter so here it is. Also just a fun fact the character of Macy (personality wise, especially in last chapter, and what I imagine her to look like) is very much based off of my favorite miniature human in the world, who's name also happens to be Macy just spelled differently. If you what to know what I think Macy looks like I changed my avatar to a picture so you can see.**

* * *

><p>The living room of the Halstead apartment was packed full of everyone from the intelligence unit along with a few other close friends. It was decorated with a bouquet of rainbow colored balloons, colorful streamers, and a large banner that read "Happy First Birthday!"<p>

At the front of the room Jay sat on the ground with Erin beside him, and Macy in his lap. The unit gathered around for present time.

Jay assisted Macy in opening her gifts, as Erin watch beaming at how excited her daughter would get. The excitement didn't come from the toys and presents though. She was much more thrilled by the ripping sound the wrapping paper made when she tore it off. Every time she would get all of the paper off a gift the one year old would clap her tiny hands together and shout "yay!" Making her audience laugh at her adorableness.

Erin looked up from Macy for a moment and noticed Micah sitting across the room with a pouty expression painted on his face. She smiled at her son and waved him over to come sit with her. Micah shook his head no miserably in response.

"I'll be right back. Someone's a little jealous." Erin leaned forward and whispered into Jay's ear, making him look up and notice their sulking son.

Erin stood up and walked over to Micah crouching down in front of him. "Wanna come help open presents?" Erin whispered trying not to draw attention to Micah's tantrum.

"No." He answered sharply sticking his bottom lip out.

Erin picked him up and carried him down the hall to her bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed with Micah on her lap facing her. After brushing his hair off out of the way she kissed his forehead. "So what's going on little man? Why the pouty face?"

"This is no fun. I just gotta sit there and watch Macy open all her presents that arn't even cool. All she gets is boring baby toys and clothes."

Micah was used to being the center of attention whenever he was around the unit, so the fact that everyone was focused on Macy today made him jealous.

"Well she is a baby, Micah. She can't play with the same toys you like."

"Yeah, well she already has toys. She doesn't even need anymore."

Erin smiled. "You already have toys too, so do you not want me to tell everyone no presents on your birthday?" Erin asked knowing it would make him rethink what he had said.

Micah's little eyes grew big. "What! No I still want toys!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. On your birthday everyone will watch you open your presents, but today it's Macy's birthday. She's probably almost done now anyways, so why don't we go help her finish, so we can fill your belly with cake?" She began to tickle his stomach and he wiggled around laughing.

"Okay! Okay! I'll help her!"

"Meeeek!" Macy shrieked when Micah and Erin came and sat next to her. "Meek" was her best attempt at saying Mic. It was one of the words in her short vernacular. The others included "Mama, dada, hi, and bye." She reached her little hands out towards Micah asking for a hug, so he leaned in closer to her wrapping an arm gently around her. Macy, not so gently, grabbed his face and kissed his cheek. She hadn't quiet got the lip puckering aspect of kissing yet, so she really just open mouth slobbered all over Micah's face.

"Eww." Micah giggled whipping the slobber away.

The last present was in a bag stuffed with hot pink colored tissue paper. Macy yanked a piece of the paper out and began to shake it violently in her hand. It made a crinkling sound as she shook it, and she began to laugh hysterically at the noise. It was a deep guttural belly laugh. She laughed so hard that she couldn't keep her balance sitting up anymore, and toppled backwards until Jay caught her. Everyone in the room cracked up at the adorable scene. Burgess even recorded the moment on her phone for Erin and Jay to have later.

When all of the presents looked to be open Erin pulled out one more that she had been hiding behind her body.

"So this last one is a present for Micah from Macy. She wanted to thank you for being such a great big brother." Erin winked at Micah as she handed him the little blue bag.

Micah's mouth hung open in surprise and excitement. He wasn't expecting a gift. He tore out the tissue paper in rapid time revealing what was inside. It was a small pirate themed Lego kit to build a pirate ship. Legos were his new favorite thing so he couldn't have been more excited.

Right on cue Macy clapped her hands together yelling "Yay!" Everyone chuckled at her perfect timing and Micah leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Macy. I love you." He told her sweetly.

Later that night after Macy was already asleep, and all of the guests had left, Erin went into Micah's bedroom to read him his nightly bedtime story and tuck him in.

"Hey, baby. Did you get a book picked out?"

"Yup." Micah nodded sitting on his bed and holding up a picture book.

"Chicka Ckicka Boom Boom. That's your favorite."

"It's your favorite too." He grinned.

"You're right. I love this one." She pulled back the blankets and tucked Micah in before taking a seat next to him resting her back against the headboard and kicking her feet up on the bed.

Erin read the book, the same book she had read to him so many nights before. She technically didn't even need to read it to him anymore considering he had the entire thing memorized.

When she was finished instead of kissing his forehead and leaving him for the night like usual, she instead slid down the bed and laid down next to him.

"Did you like your Lego kit?"

"Mhmm. Can we build it tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Daddy and I have the day off tomorrow, so we can work on it with you then."

"Okay. Are you staying in here tonight?" He asked confused by the fact that she was still laying there."

Erin smiled and reached to turn off the lamp. "Yeah I'll snuggle you for a little while."

Micah grinned and cuddled into her side, and Erin kissed the top of his head.

"I know you felt a little bit left out today, but this is how birthdays work. On Macy's birthday she will get lots of presents, and attention from our friends, and people will sing her happy birthday. The same way you get all of those things on your birthday. You have to be happy for her when it's her day, and then she will be happy for you on your day." She tried to explain it to him in the simplest form so he could understand.

"And you still love me even on Macy's day?"

Erin was shocked by his question. "Of course! Daddy and I love you always, no matter what. We love you and your sister more than anything in the world."

"I love you too." He snuggled a little bit closer to him mom.

They rested quiet for a few seconds. "Mommy, do you and daddy love me the same as Macy even though I didn't come out of your tummy?"

That question landed. Erin felt like she'd just been punched in the stomach. It pained her to think that he could ever think otherwise. "Micah, daddy and I love you and Macy the same. It doesn't matter if you came out of my tummy or not. You are our baby, and you will always be our baby, just as much as Macy is. Do you understand that?"

Micah nodded. "Okay," and Erin ran her hands through his hair until he fell asleep about fifteen minutes later. She got up placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, turned on his nightlight, and headed to the living room.

Jay was kicked back on the couch watching the baseball game. Erin laid on top of him resting her head on his chest. "Who's winning?"

"Sox's are up. Top of the eighth." He answered turning the volume down with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. "Our baby girl is officially one year old today. That's crazy."

Erin lifted her head up to see his face. "Are you gonna cry?" She teased.

He smirked at her taunting. "No. I just can't believe it. As cliché as it sounds, it seriously feels like just yesterday we found out you were pregnant. Now our daughter is one."

"It did go by fast… Jay, you think we threat the kids fairly right?"

"What? Of course we do. Why would you even ask that?"

"Tonight Micah essentially asked me if we love him as much even though he's not our biological son."

"Erin, he knows we love him the same. He had a rough day. He's used to being the center of attention around the unit, and it was difficult for him not to be. He was jealous, but he knows that we love him."

"Yeah. I know. It just scared me. I don't ever want him to think we treat him any differently. He's just as much our baby as Macy is."

"I know." Jay wrapped his other arm around her giving her a quick comforting squeeze. "And he knows it too. Don't worry. He'll be back to normal tomorrow."

They both went back to watching the game but Jay could tell that his wife couldn't stop thinking about it. "Erin, you are the best mommy. Don't you dare, for a single second think otherwise. I'll even stay here with Macy tomorrow if you want to take him to do something special. Go see a movie or something. I don't think it's necessary because he does know we love him, but if it will make you feel better do it."

"Really? You don't mind if we leave you and Macy here tomorrow and go do something fun?"

"Go ahead. Did you see that baby scooter/walker thing Voight got her? I can't wait to bust that thing open. She and I are going to be entertained for hours."

Erin chuckled knowing he was being one hundred percent serious. "Thank you." She kissed his chest where her head was laying. "You are the best daddy."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm trying to keep up with suggestion and things that you guys want to read. Forgive me if it takes me a while though. You guys have a lot of good ideas, but I also have some of my own that I'd like to write. Here is one I got quiet a few requests for though about Erin being overwhelmed and pregnant and upset. It's probably not exactly what you guys were looking for but I hope you'll like it anyways. :)**

* * *

><p>"Erin I'm telling you that crib will not fit in here. I've measured the space one hundred times. Its too big."<p>

"Measure again, Jay! This is the one I want."

Jay rolled his eyes with the tape measure in hand, and dramatically measured the place they had designated for a crib in their bedroom. With the baby on the way they had definitely outgrown their two-bedroom apartment, but they also could not afford anything else right now. They were saving for a house, but it would be awhile before buying one was a realistic goal.

"See. It's two small. Why cant we just get a bassinet, or whatever the hell those things are called for right now?"

"Because I want this one!" Erin pouted pointing at the computer screen. "Can't we move your dresser or something?"

"Sure, Erin lets get rid of my dresser. While we're at it we might as well just switch the bed for a twin sized, and I can sleep on the couch. Then you'll have plenty of room for whatever crib you want." Jay spat cynically.

Erin set her jaw "Well someone can definitely expect to sleep on the couch tonight." She replied harshly.

Jay sighed walking over to the bed and sat next to his wife. "Baby, I know you like that one, but it's just a crib. We're going to get a house as soon as we can, and then you get whatever crib you want, but right now we have to be realistic. That crib is not going to fit in here. I'm going to get you a house someday, Erin. I promise."

Erin sighed, "I'm sorry. You're right. It's just stressful, Jay. I'm due in a month, and we have yet to get a crib. We haven't baby proofed at all, and we still can't even agree on a name. We're not ready. Oh my god we're not ready." She began to panic. "What are we going to do, Jay? Do you have any experience with infants, because I sure as hell don't? We over estimated our abilities. We thought because of Micah that we can do this, but Micah was never an infant when we had him."

"Er, calm down. I assume all first time parents are clueless at first, but we'll figure it our together. I have no doubts about that, and I have no doubts about the fact that we are ready for this. " He soothed her worries for the night.

The next morning Micah quietly creaked open the door to his parents bedroom. Jay, who slept closest to the door, immediately opened his eyes, bringing a finger to his lips telling his son to be quiet.

"Go wait for me in the living room." Jay whispered barely even audible.

It was 6:30 am and Erin had been up all night. She had finally fallen asleep at around 5am. The baby wouldn't stop kicking making it impossible for her to get any rest, and when Erin doesn't sleep, Jay doesn't either. All night she sighed every few minutes, dramatically in frustration. When Jay tried to cover his head with his pillow to drown out the noise, she got pissed claiming that if she can't sleep, then neither can he because it's his baby too.

Jay snuck out of the bed stealthily making sure not to wake his wife who was now eight months pregnant. He met Micah in the living room where the little boy was sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Mommy didn't sleep well last night so lets be quiet so she can get some sleep."

"Okay." Micah whispered nodding. "Can we eat cereal and watch Ninja Turtles?"

"That sounds like a perfect plan."

The pair headed to the kitchen where Jay pored two bowls of cheerios. He handed Micah his own bowl not thinking twice about it. As fate would have it though, Micah took two steps before dropping it. The bowl hit the ground with a loud clatter. Thankfully it was a plastic children's bowl so it didn't break, but it was still noisy, and made a mess.

"Damn it." Jay cursed under his breath, but Micah had heard him.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Micah began to cry thinking he'd done something wrong.

"It's alright. I'll get it cleaned up." Jay tried to stay calm looking down the hallway to see if any movement was coming from Erin in the bedroom. Sure enough the noise had woken her.

She walked, or more so waddled, down the hall with sleepy squinty eyes.

"What was that?" She asked concerned.

"Just dropped a bowl of cereal. No big deal." Jay said to make sure Micah didn't feel badly, But Micah continued to cry feeling especially terrible now that he woke Erin up when Jay warned him not to.

"I'm sorry, mommy."

"It's alright, baby. Come here."

Micah walked over to her and he helped him pull the soaking wet pajamas off of his body. She glared at Jay.

"What?" Jay asked not understanding her scowl.

"Seriously, you couldn't keep the place quiet for one morning, Jay?"

"Erin, its not like I did it on purpose. You need to calm down."

Micah was getting more upset thinking he caused an argument.

"I need to calm down? I'm eight months pregnant and you can't even handle our four year old for a few hours. How the hell can I depend on you with in infant?" She spat. She didn't mean it at all. She honestly didn't even understand the way she was acting. The stress, and the nervousness, mixed with her hormones was making her lose her mind.

"Erin, You've got to be kidding me! I know your hormones are acting up, but that does not give you the right to yell at me in front of my son! Go back to bed, nobody wants to deal with your rude, hormonal ass today!" He yelled back instantly regretting his tone and word choice. Jay didn't usually argue back with her because he knew she couldn't control it right now, but the last few days she'd been worse than ever, and he was having a difficult time biting his tongue.

Erin's jaw fell open, and Jay could see the storm coming. He was expecting more screaming, but instead he saw her eyes glaze over as she stared back at him.

He took a step forward towards her holding out a hand tentatively to place on her arm. He knew he'd gone to far. "I'm sorry."

"Don't touch me!" She violently pulled her arm away. "Don't even talk to me!" She cried out and turned around disappearing down the hallway, waddling the fastest Jay had seen her move in weeks. She got to the bedroom she slammed the door shut with a loud bang.

Jay knew for a fact he'd messed up now. Micah was still sitting on the kitchen floor crying. "Micah, you're fine buddy. Mommy's just sleepy and grumpy, and I shouldn't have been so mean. It's not your fault. Go wait in your room and I'll help you get dressed."

Jay cleaned up the cereal, and then went to get Micah dressed. After getting the child changed, Jay looked down at what he himself was wearing. He had on basketball shorts and a T-shirt. It wasn't to cold out on this fall day so he decided it would be fine to go out in. Besides it was much safer than trying to go and get cloths from the room Erin was currently occupying.

Late that afternoon, Jay walked into his bedroom where Erin was fast asleep. She was even snoring. Jay crawled into bed next to her. Laying a gentle hand on her stomach he kissed her cheek.

"It's after five, baby. You might want to get up."

Erin groaned and fluttered open her eyes. "Are you here to yell at me again?"

Jay smirked. "No." He kissed her cheek again. "I'm here to apologize for being a jerk, and to tell you I love you." He placed another soft kiss on her cheek. "And to tell you that Micah and I got food."

"God I'm starving." She admitted.

"Come eat then."

Jay exited the bedroom and waited for Erin to come out. She made it all the way to the end of the hallway before noticing what Jay had waiting for her.

"Jay, what is this?" She asked jaw dropping in surprise. A few tears streamed down her cheeks, tears of happiness.

At the end of the hallway sat the exact crib that Erin had her heart set on. He'd even put in the little mattress and blankets, along with an adorable little yellow stuffed giraffe.

"Well, Micah has some extra closet space I figured I could use for right now, and I can just get one of those small plastic drawer things for socks and underwear."

Erin walked to the crib and ran her hand along it, before reaching inside smiling, and grabbing the stuffed animal.

"Do you like the giraffe mommy? I picked it out myself." Micah beamed proudly.

"I love it, baby." She smiled at the little boy. Then she looked up and met Jay's eyes letting a warm look of gratitude overtake her face. "I love it. Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovely people. This isn't a very long one shot, but I haven't been able to update in a few days, so I wanted to give you guys something. For now enjoy this little dabble. **

Jay and Erin finished unloading the last few boxes from their rented Uhaul, and entered their new home.

It was a small three-bedroom, two-bathroom townhouse. It wasn't huge but it was perfect for them, and way more spacious than the two-bedroom apartment they had outgrown.

Now Macy could finally have her own room instead of sleeping in a pack and play at the foot of Jay and Erin's bed. More importantly in Jay's mind, he could finally have his own space with his wife again. He loved Macy, but having their one year old sleeping in their room every night had created a painfully long dry spell.

Erin began going through the first box labeled 'kitchen' and unpacking it. Jay entered the room and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist from behind.

"Welcome home, baby." He kissed her ear as he spoke, and she sat down the glass bowl she was holding.

"Welcome home to you too." She turned around to face him snaking her arms up around his neck.

He smiled down at her and raised an eyebrow. "I say this should be the first room we go ahead and christen."

The kids were at daycare so their parents could begin to unpack without having to worry about watching them. Jay was more than ready to take full advantage of their alone time.

"Jay Halstead, your children will eat in this kitchen."

"We can disinfect the counter when we're done." He joked lifting her up and setting her on the kitchen island.

"You are bad." She smiled lying back as Jay crawled over top of her.

He began to undo the button and zip of Erin's jeans. "Mhmm and my wife is sexy." He spoke before matting his lips to hers.

Adam and Kim walked up the steps onto the front porch of the small two story home. Ruzek knocked on the deep red front door.

Jay and Erin froze at the sound of the knocking. Jay looked down at her unsure of what to do.

"They'll go away. It's probably our new neighbors or something. Just ignore it they'll leave." Erin hoped that was the case anyways. She hooked her ankles around his back and pulled him back down.

Jay nodded before re-attaching his lips to the nape of her neck.

"Oh, I forgot the bottle of wine in the car." Kim remembered. "Can you go grab it? We can't show up without a house warming present."

Adam smiled slightly rolling his eyes "Sure I'll go get it."

"It's in the back seat."

They had to park the car a little ways down the block because that was the only available spot open on the curb. While Ruzek was gone Burgess took the time to snoop. She stuck her face up to the windows looking inside to the living room.

When Adam was back, bottle of wine in hand, about five minutes later they knocked again.

Jay pulled his head up meeting Erin's wide stare, and then he looked down at the little space between their bodies. "We can't stop now." He pleaded

"I know. I'm almost there. keep going." Erin panted before lifting her head and grabbing Jay's lips with hers.

Outside on the porch Burgess looked over at her boyfriend and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe they're upstairs unpacking. Should we just go in?"

"Yeah why not?" Adam agreed opening the door.

"Aww it's cute." Kim gloated walking into the living room looking around, as though she hadn't already seen it by peaking through the windows. Burgess' heels clicked against the hardwood floors as she and Adam walked through the house with their fingers interlocked.

Jay and Erin might have heard them approaching the kitchen if they wouldn't have been so wrapped up in the moment. The slurping noises of Jay's kisses on Erin's neck, Erin's moans, and Jay's grunts were the only thing the couple could hear.

Adam and Kim may have heard their coworker's sexy time noises had Kim not been adamantly pressuring Ruzek about why they hadn't bought a house together yet.

Burgess and Ruzek entered the dining room still lightly arguing about buying a home when Kim finally heard noises. It was too late though. She looked up and through the open entryway connecting the dining room and kitchen she saw the two detectives.

Kim let out a shriek and turned around. "Oh my god. Not again!" She yelled.

Erin screamed also in shock.

Jay snapped his head towards the dining room, but his body was frozen over top of, and still very much inside of his wife. "Oh shit." He mumbled.

Bug eyed Adam stared for a second before following his girlfriend's lead and turning around. "Not again?" He questioned her, but she ignored him.

"Came to see the house! We'll just come back tomorrow!" Kim shouted before grabbing Adams arm and pulling him towards the front door mortified.

"We'll call first!" Adam added in with a slight chuckle.

With the moment now completely ruined Jay and Erin began to laugh hysterically. "Poor Burgess. That girl has the worst timing!" Erin laughed reminding him that this was the second time she had walked in on them. The first time being two years ago in the CI file closet.

"Poor Burgess? I'm starting to think she just likes to see me naked." Jay teased.

"Shut up." Erin rolled her eyes while laughing, and slapped his chest playfully.


	6. Chapter 6

**You requested more pregnant Erin mood swings, so this is my attempt at delivering. Also, Shout out to my new Pal linsteadlove for helping me come up with how I was going to write this chapter, you're the best!**

* * *

><p>Noises coming from down the hall woke Jay from his slumber at 3am. He looked next to him and realized that Erin was no longer in bed. Slightly confused he peeled himself from the warm sheets and made his way down the hall. He was shocked, slightly disgusted, and also humored by when he saw.<p>

Erin sat on the floor of the kitchen with a carton of chocolate ice cream atop her five month along rounding belly. An open jar of kosher dill pickles sat to the left of her, along with an open bag of cool ranch Doritos.

Her mouth was full of a combination of all the foods when she noticed Jay had walked in. Her eyes widened as though she'd been caught doing something wrong.

Jay struggled to hold back a hysterical laugh for a moment. "For some reason I don't for see any local ice cream shops adding a cool ranch, dill pickle sundae to the menu." He joked before finally allowing himself to laugh.

Erin swallowed the mouthful of her pregnancy cravings. "Are you making fun of me, Jay?"

"No, It's just a funny food combination, especially at 3 am." He responded with a sense of comicality still present.

Erin felt tears began to well up against her control, and her bottom lip started to quiver. "This isn't a joke, Jay!" She began to cry. "You did this to me!" She pointed down at he stomach. "Do you think I don't know this is disgusting, because I do. But I don't need you coming out here and criticizing me. I was perfectly content to hide out and shove my fucking face all alone. Then you came out here, and now you're calling me fat and disgusting." She was crying uncontrollably.

Jay threw his hands up as though he was surrendering. "Whoa, whoa. Erin what are you talking about? I never said you were disgusting or fat."

"You were thinking it. I can tell."

"Baby, no I wasn't"

"Yes you were because it's true!"

Jay took a seat next to her on the ground pressing his back against the cupboards. "Shh. Shh. Careful Micah's asleep." He tried to quiet her as delicately as possible. Erin's mood swings during this pregnancy were crazy. She became a completely different person. Normal Erin was confident, independent, and pretty relaxed. Pregnant Erin was moody, unpredictable, and required constant reassurance.

Her mood swings had led to Erin accusing him of hitting on both Burgess, and Nadia at work. In Erin's hormonal insecure state she believed that she had witnessed her husband flirting with both women although it wasn't the truth. Both times she had accused him, the conversations had been completely work related and lacking any flirty vibes what so ever.

Now her new thing was to point out other pregnant woman in public and ask Jay if she looked more pregnant then them. For Jay it was hell. It always left him stuck between a rock and a hard place, because there was no right answer. The first time she'd asked he was honest and replied 'yes' that Erin looked more pregnant. This resulted in an offended eye roll, and the silent treatment until they got back to the car where she yelled at him for 'calling her fat.'

She asked again in the supermarket a few days later when they walked past another pregnant woman. This time Jay decided to lie telling her 'no' she did not look more pregnant than the other pregnant lady, yet Erin was pissed again. This time she claimed Jay was lying to her.

Now whenever Jay saw another pregnant woman approaching he pretended to be on his phone, or looked the other way so he could pretend to have not seen her. He had learned his lesson.

On the kitchen floor, Erin resumed her crying rant in a slightly lower octave. "I'm hungry all the damn time, I eat the nastiest things, and huge. I'm disgusting, and don't even try to lie to me because we both know it's true."

Jay wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in a little closer to him. She rested her head against his chest. "No way, baby. I don't think you are disgusting at all. Of course you're hungry, you're eating for two, but you aren't fat at all. I love your little pregnant belly." He kissed her temple and set his hand on her growing stomach. "You are definitely the hottest pregnant woman I've ever seen. Actually you are the sexiest most gorgeous woman I've ever seen period, pregnant or not."

"You're just saying that because you think you have to." She sniffled now that the tears had stopped.

"What? No way." He went on dramatically. "I would so seduce you right here, right now. Even with your ice cream, cool ranch, pickle breath. That's how sexy I think you are." Erin let out a small chuckle in return.

Jay looked her in the eyes with a small grin. "Now are my gorgeous wife, and my baby girl still hungry, or are they ready to go back to bed?" He asked sweetly.

Erin nodded her head. "Ready for bed." She replied sticking her spoon into the chocolate ice cream and taking one last bite, before Jay helped her to her feet.

Jay put away the food before following Erin back down the hall to their bedroom. He reached out and pinched her butt as they walked just to reassure her that he still found to be attractive.

Erin smirked knowing he had done it on purpose. She was aware of how insane she was behaving, but she just couldn't help it. Having Jay be so supportive, and go out of his way to reassure her made her feel so incredibly grateful to have him as her husband and as the father of her children.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I love all of the reviews and prompt ideas I get for this story. Keep 'em coming, but please also understand that I get a lot of prompt requests, and it can be overwhelming. By all means keep sending them in because they inspire me, but please don't get offended if it takes me a while, or if I'm just not able to get to your prompt. Thanks in advance for understanding. You guys are great, and enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>It was a Thursday night. The Halstead family had just finished dinner, and was now in their living room. Micah sat on the floor in front of the couch building with Legos. Jay sat on the couch flipping through the channels with Erin snuggled into his side. Macy climbed up into Erin's lap, resting her head on her mothers shoulder sleepily. In one hand she clutched her pale pink security blanket. This behavior was unusual for the two year old. Macy was usually hyper, energetic, and off the walls right up until bedtime. Erin didn't mind the snuggles from her daughter, actually she loved when Macy was calm and sweet like this, but this particular time it worried her. The daycare had sent home a flyer recently warning about flu season, and Erin couldn't help but fear that Macy was coming down with something.<p>

"Do you feel okay baby?" Erin whispered in her two year olds ear.

"Mhm" Macy replied sleepily. Erin knew better than to take what her toddler said at face value. She lifted her hand to feel Macy's forehead. It wasn't hot, so she was relieved. Jay noticed her doing it though.

"Is she warm?" He mouthed the words to his wife making Erin shake her head no in response.

"Do you wanna go upstairs and lay down?" Erin asked the little girl while running her fingers through Macy's light brown, loose curls that fell barely even to shoulder length yet.

Macy nodded back 'yes' in response. This immediately tipped Erin off that something was wrong. Usually bedtime was a huge ordeal for the toddler. Crying and temper tantrums ensued almost every night come eight o'clock, but tonight she was eager to go to sleep.

Erin gave Jay a look communicating that something was definitely wrong. "Okay give daddy a hug and kiss goodnight, and then we can go upstairs."

Jay picked the little girl up off of Erin's lap, and after giving her a hug and kiss he placed his own hand on her forehead just to double check her temperature. Erin was right; The child was not running a fever.

Erin stood up and placed Macy on her hip. "Say goodnight to Mic."

"Na-night." Macy slurred her words together adorably so.

"Good night, goalie." Micah responded. Against Erin's wishes the nickname had never gone away. Her baby girl was forever stuck with the nickname goalie.

Upstairs Erin brought Macy into her and Jay's room, and laid her on the bed. Her diaper wasn't wet, so Erin began to put her pajamas on. Before putting on the child's pajama shirt Erin leaned down pressing her lips to Macy's stomach and blew a mouthful of air creating a vibration and loud noise. Macy laughed hysterically. The toddler hated bedtime usually, but loved pajama time because it was essentially playtime with mommy or daddy.

"Again! Again!" Macy laughed, so Erin complied receiving just as strong of a laughing reaction as the first time.

Erin couldn't help but admire just how adorable her daughter is when she laughs. Her dimples show, her bright blue eyes clench shut, her little round belly moves up and down.

After getting her pink and yellow-stripped pajamas on Macy sat up and grabbed her blanket. "I snuggle mommy?" She begged with big puppy dog eyes.

There was no way Erin could ever say no to that face, so she pulled back the blankets and agreed. "Okay, we can snuggle."

Macy crawled up the bed, and Erin got in beside her. Macy then immediately turned to face her mother, and buried her tiny face into Erin's chest. Once Macy had been asleep for a while Erin picked her up to carry her to her own room, but not before checking her temperature again. Jay was already upstairs getting Micah ready for bed, so she joined Jay in tucking Micah in, before they both went to their own bedroom to get around for the night.

Jay finished his nightly routine first, but Erin climbed into bed not long after. She sighed deeply when the room was quiet, letting Jay know she's worried. In response Jay rolled onto his side and pulled her into him.

"She's fine, Er. She doesn't even have a temp right now."

"Something is wrong though, Jay. I'm her mom, so I can just tell she's getting sick."

"Okay, and we'll deal with it if she is. Kids get sick. It's not a big deal."

"It's a big deal when we are in the middle of a huge case. What's the plan tomorrow just incase?"

"One of us will stay home with her, and the other will go to work. It's not a big deal. I'll do either. You can pick."

"You mean you'd stay home?" Erin asked curiously.

Jay contorted his face in disbelief of her question. "Of course I'd stay home. After that question I'm for sure staying home if needed tomorrow just to prove I can."

"I didn't mean it like that." She chuckled.

"I think you were questioning if I could handle our sick daughter, and I'm completely capable."

"Okay super dad. You can stay home then."

"Good. I will."

Sure enough Macy woke up at five am crying and vomiting with the stomach flu. Erin brought her into the bathroom to clean her up, and Jay took the bedding down to the wash. After that they let Macy sleep in their room next to Erin with a trashcan handy beside the bed.

When the alarm clock went off a few hours later Erin was reluctant to leave her sick child. She knew Jay would be fine and could handle it, but it was just that Macy had never really been sick before, nothing more than a small cold.

Macy was fast asleep, and Jay rolled over to face Erin, now awake due to the alarm clock. "Go to work. I'll get Micah on the bus, and I'll keep an eye on her temperature. If it doesn't seem to go down I'll call the pediatrician. We'll be fine. I promise." Jay reassured her.

After sighing deeply Erin agreed. "Okay just make sure she drinks lots of fluids. Keep her hydrated."

"Baby, I got this. Now go."

That day Erin must have called ten times. Each time annoying Jay with what felt like hundreds of questions. He knew he probably would have been doing the same thing had she stayed home instead though.

Macy didn't want to eat and refused to consume anything but apple juice, so after her third sippy cup full he started giving her a mixture of half water and half juice. She was to little to notice the difference.

The poor little girl was a shell of typically wild and energetic self. She slept on and off most of the day. She tried to play dolls with Jay once but only made it about fifteen minutes before breaking out into tears that her tummy hurt. Thankfully she hadn't vomited anymore since the morning, probably because she wasn't eating and didn't have anything in her stomach.

Jay spent most of the afternoon snuggled up with her on the couch comforting her until she fell asleep, and sometimes even falling asleep himself while she slept. This is exactly how Erin found them when she got home.

The unit finished the case early, and Voight could tell how worried she was so he sent her home for the day. Micah wasn't even off the school bus yet when she arrived home.

In living room Jay lied sprawled out on the sofa with Macy fast asleep snuggled up on his chest. Her pale pink security blanket draped over her tiny body. Both slept with their mouths slightly agape breathing softly. Jay had one hand placed protectively, yet comfortingly on Macy's little back, and Macy gripped a tiny fist full of her daddies T-shirt for comfort. It had to be one of the most precious things Erin had ever seen in her entire life. Despite how stressed and worried she'd been all day, it was all worth it to come home and see this.


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys seem to like to read about daddy Jay, and I'm glad because I like writing him. So per request here is a chapter about Jay with newborn Macy her first night home. It's all fluff, but I hope you will like it. **

* * *

><p>The pale white moon illuminated through the picture windows of the apartment. Erin was down the hall in their bedroom fast asleep. Micah was in his own room also asleep, and Jay sat in the living room with his newborn baby girl sleeping in his arms.<p>

Tonight was Macy's first night home from the hospital. Jay hadn't gotten any alone time with his daughter yet, so while everyone else was asleep he figured he take full advantage.

He could hear her breathing quietly in his arms. Her little chest rising and falling with every inhale and exhale. He couldn't believe how tiny she was, how beautiful she already was. He'd seen infants before, but to him they all looked, for the most part, the same. It was different when it was his own daughter. She was gorgeous, and he couldn't stop staring at her. She was this perfect little human that he and Erin had created together, and he had never felt so much love for someone in such a short period of time. The first time he laid eyes on her she had captured his heart.

He looked down and began to speak to her quietly while she slept. "Hi, Macy. I'm your daddy. I know I've told you that a million times now, but just incase you forgot." He laughed silently at himself. It felt a little bit strange to be talking to her while she slept.

"I can't get over how beautiful you already are. I can tell you are going to look so much like your mommy. You're lucky. That's a blessing for you, because your mommy is the most gorgeous woman I know, but it's a curse for daddy. Now I've got two girls I'm going to have to keep the dogs away from. You're mommy is tough. She'll be the first one to tell you that she can look out for herself, but that doesn't mean I still don't worry about her when she goes out without me. She's just so beautiful they never seem to want to leave her alone. She's pretty good at telling them off though. I'm sure she'll teach you."

Macy stirred a little in his arms so he stayed quiet for a moment afraid she'd wake, before picking up where he left off.

"You've got a big brother looking out for you too, and a whole intelligence unit. Sorry to break it to you, but you probably wont be able to get away with anything when you're older. That gives daddy some peace of mind, but will probably frustrate you. You could really give me some peace of mind and promise to never become a teenager. I wouldn't mind if you stayed my tiny baby girl forever, but I know it doesn't really work that way." He stopped for a moment just to admire her beauty. He still had trouble believing this was his life; this was his baby girl.

"Your brother Micah is asleep in there." He pointed towards Micah's bedroom as though Macy was actually listening to him.

"He's really funny. He makes your mommy and me laugh all of the time. He was also so excited to meet you. He talked about you everyday for six months after we told him you were coming. He wanted a brother to play hockey with at first, that's how you got your nickname goalie. Don't hold it against him though. He didn't know any better, so when we found out you were going to be a girl your mommy and I took him to a women's college hockey game to show him girls can play hockey too. Then he got really excited again. He's convinced you are going to the Olympics for women's hockey." Jay laughed again quietly.

"Remember how I told you that you have a whole unit looking out for you too? You met most of them at the hospital. If you remember the guy with the deep raspy voice he is Hank Voight. He is your mommy and my boss, but he is also kind of like your mommy's dad. She'll deny it, but he is. He's a good guy to have in your corner. You're mommy always used to tell me he was a big softie underneath his tough exterior, but I never believed it until I saw him with your brother. She was right he is kind of a softie. Your mom is the same way though. She's so strong and fierce all of the time, but she lets your brother and I, and now you, see the real her, and that's really amazing."

He looked up thinking he heard something, but no other noises followed.

"You've also got an uncle Antonio. He's my best friend. You'll like him I think. Then there is Uncle Al. He doesn't say much, but like your Grandpa Voight he always has your back. Aunt Kimmie probably loves you almost as much as your mom and I do. She is your mommy's best friend and she's actually the one that came up with your name. Aunt Kimmie's boyfriend is the biggest goofball you'll ever meet. I think you'll like Ruzek. Micah loves playing pranks with him, and we can't forget about Atwater. You are probably smaller than his bicep right now. He's a big muscly guy. That's a quick run down of your family Macy. They are a pretty great family to have. They all already love you, and will always protect you. Remember though that daddy is always going to be the first one to take care of you and protect you, because you're my girl." He leaned forward and gave her forehead a light gentle kiss.

Jay stood up from the couch and headed back towards the hallway. He suddenly saw a form quickly scurrying away.

"Erin?" He whispered.

She turned around giving him a look that said she knew she was caught. "I woke up to check on her and she was gone, then I heard your voice."

"How long ago was that?"

"I don't know. Not very long."

"How much did you hear?"

She gave him another 'oops I'm sorry' face. "Like all of it."

Jay laughed quietly. He didn't really mind that she heard. Everything he said was the truth.

Jay laid the baby girl down in her crib, and crawled into bed next to his wife.

"It was really sweet, Jay." She whispered snuggling into his side. "You're a great daddy." She said before kissing his cheek. "I love you." She yawned out next.

Jay kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

It was after eleven when Erin finally got home from the precinct. It was Jay's night to pick up the kids from daycare, so by the time she got there everyone, including her husband, was upstairs asleep.

She kicked off her shoes, hung her keys on the hook by the door, and began her trek up the stairs, and it felt like a trek indeed. Half way up she had to pause to take a break. Every muscle in her body was screaming at her to stop. The pain shooting through her ribs was nearly unbearable. She was forced to grit her teeth in order to hold back a groan. She knew she should had listened to Voight and gone to the hospital, but she just wanted to go home and go to bed.

After her two-minute break she finished her walk with a quiet cringe each step. She went straight to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. The reflection staring back at her shocked her. She should have known it was bad based on the pain she was experiencing, but she was still surprised upon seeing herself.

Her bottom lip was busted open. There was dried up blood from the cut above her eyebrow, and a black eye was already beginning to form. She splashed some cold water on her face, and it stung when it hit her cuts. Next she brushed her teeth quickly before peeling her jeans off.

She had to bend a bit to get the denim off and the pain was excruciating. She couldn't hold back a moan no matter how hard she tried. Jay woke up, but was still so out of it from being asleep that he didn't really notice.

She unhooked her bra and pulled it out through her sleeve before tossing it haphazardly onto the bathroom floor along with her pants. Next she made her way to her bed and slowly lowered herself down beside Jay.

She felt a bit of instant relief upon laying in bed. Sure it still hurt but it was better. That was until Jay rolled over and wrapped his arm around her.

"Agh" She groaned loudly unable to hold it back as tears pooled in her eyes.

Jay rapidly removed his arm and flipped on the bedside lamp, now fully awake.

"Baby, what's wrong?….." He paused with the sight of her face. "Oh my god, Erin. What the hell happened? Are you okay?"

"Jay, I just want to go to bed. Can we talk about it in the morning?" She pouted.

"To bed? I think you need to go to the hospital. I'll call Burgess to come stay with the kids. We're going to the ER."

"No we're not. I'm fine. It looks worse then it feels." She lied. "Let me sleep it off."

He stared at her quietly unsure for a moment. "Okay, fine. But if you're still in this much pain in the morning we are going to the ER."

"Fine." She agreed just to get him to be quiet.

The next morning Erin woke and began to stretch her back before a shooting pain in her side reminded her what had happened the night before. She groaned and put her arms back down out of her stretch.

Right when she was groaning Jay entered the bedroom. "So you ready to admit you need a doctor yet?"

She glared at him in response.

"Didn't think so." Jay smiled shaking his head at how stubborn she was, before handing her the painkillers and glass of water he had carried upstairs for her.

After taking the meds Erin looked over at the alarm clock. "Oh my god we are late. We have to go." She threw that blanket off of her body.

"No, you have the day off."

"What?"

"I called Voight this morning to tell him that you were not in any shape to be working today, and he informed me that he already told you to take today off."

Erin gave him a look of annoyance. Why did everyone insist on treating her like she was incapable just because of a few bruises?

"Then why are you here?"

"He told me to stay with you. He also said he tried to get you to go to the hospital last night, but you refused. Voight told me what happened, but who was supposed to have your back last night?"

"Jay, please I'm fine really."

"Who was supposed to have your back?" Jay asked again unwavering.

Erin rolled her eyes at Jay's overprotective, badass, act he was attempting to sell. "Atwater."

"Atwater? How the hell does my wife get the living shit beat out of her when Atwater's huge ass is supposed to watching her back? Are all of those muscles just for show? Does he not know how to use them? I don't understand." He fumed.

"Jay, shit happens. You know that."

"I do know, but it's different when my wife comes home looking like hell. Beautiful hell, but hell none the less." He sighed sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I should have been there. This wouldn't have happened if I was there."

Erin reached over to grab his hand. "Baby, look it's a few bruised ribs and a bruised face. It's in the job description. I'm good."

"You promise to tell me if you need to see a doctor?"

"I promise. Now I need food, and where are my babies?"

Jay smiled. "I kept them home. Micah only had a half-day today anyways. They are in the living room being quiet so mommy can sleep."

"Well let's go see them."

Erin made it down about three stairs before she was gripping Jay's arm tightly to hold herself up. "Do you need me to carry you?" Jay asked her.

"No. No, I'm good." She only made it down about two more stairs before stopping to pout. "Fine. Help me."

Jay scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way. Then he lied her down on the couch in the living room. "Still so sure you don't want a doctor?"

"Jay, stop."

Jay threw his hands up in surrender. "Okay. Okay. I give up."

Noticing Erin, Macy took off from her seat in front of the TV, and ran towards her. The three year old was so excited to see her that she didn't even notice the bruises.

"Morning Mommy!" She yelled attempting to climb up onto the couch to hug her.

"Whoa there!" Jay lifted her and set her on the ground before she'd made it onto the couch. "You see mommy's hurt?"

Macy looked at Erin's face for the first time and instantly her eyes welled up. She was about to cry.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm okay." She comforted both her children since Micah was now standing beside Jay. Then she glared at Jay for scaring Macy.

"We just can't climb on mommy today. Goy it Macy?" Jay asked her setting her back down on the floor.

Macy nodded still looking sad.

"What happened?" Micah asked.

"I was catching some bad guys. If you think I look bad, you should see him. I kicked his butt." This made both kids smile. "Grandpa has him locked away in jail now, so no need to worry about him."

Micah nodded okay and then sat on the floor with his back against couch. He wanted to go back to watching his cartoons but he didn't want to leave her side. He was protective just like Jay, which made Erin smile. Macy followed Micah's lead and sat next to him. Then she snaked her little hand up onto the couch to hold Erin's hand.

Jay grinned watching. They really had the sweetest kids in the world. "Okay eggs and toast?"

Jay had just finished cooking, and was serving the food up onto four plates when he heard Macy scream.

"Mommy?" She yelled and Jay could tell she was crying. Jay dropped the pan onto the counter and ran out to the living room.

Erin was sitting up a bit coughing. Her hand was covered in blood that she was coughing up. Macy stood beside her hysterically crying. Micah had backed up a few steps and stared at his mom wide eyed and terrified.

"Shit." Jay yelled disregarding the fact that the kids were in the room.

"Doctor." Erin coughed out keeping her promise to tell Jay if she needed a doctor.

"Micah take your sister to the car. Help her buckle in." Jay told him quickly. Then he reached his arms under Erin and carried her out to the vehicle.

Jay walked into her hospital room to see her awake in bed after surgery. They arrived at the hospital nearly three hours ago and Burgess had long since picked up the kids.

"You scared the hell out of me." Ha admitted.

"Hey, I kept my promise. I told you when I needed a doctor."

Jay smiled and rolled his eyes finally making it over to her bed. He leaned down to kiss her. "Don't ever scare me like that again, and I think you scarred our children for life."

"Where are they?"

"Burgess has them."

Erin nodded feeling badly for terrifying them. She wanted to see them and comfort them now.

"Four cracked rips and a punctured lung, Erin. You are lucky. You doctor said he has never seen anyone like it. You should have been in the hospital immediately and shouldn't have been able to breath last night when it happened, yet somehow you made it to this morning."

"I don't know." Erin shrugged.

"Freak of nature." Jay teased making Erin smile.

"Well there has to be something wrong with me. I married you didn't I?" She teased him back causing Jay to laugh, before bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing her knuckles.


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyyy beautiful Linstead shippers. (at least I assume if you read my fics you ship them.) Anyways the last chapter, this chapter, and the next few chapters are all kind of interconnected, and in chronological order. Forgive me if there are any serious grammatical issues in this chapter. I'm super sleepy, but wanted to get this up for you all.**

* * *

><p>Erin tucked the kids in bed then went down stairs to find Jay sitting on the couch watching the Cub's game. She smirked sauntering over to him and sat on his lap straddling him. Jay turned off the game and looked at his gorgeous wife draped over his lap.<p>

"Are you going to tell me where we are going now?" Erin asked with her arms loosely hanging over his shoulders. Tomorrow was their fourth wedding anniversary and Jay had planned a weekend getaway. They were leaving right after work, and Voight was set to watch the kids for the weekend.

He shook his head no. "I told you it's a surprise. You'll find out tomorrow."

Erin pouted, "I hate surprises, Jay."

"You don't hate surprises. You hate being patient, and you hate not knowing."

"I'm a detective! My job is to find answers."

"Well this one you are just going to have to wait for, Detective." He teased her.

She gave him Macy's signature pouty lip and puppy dog eyes making Jay laugh. "You look cute, but I think Macy does it better." Jay teased her again.

"Ugh fine." Erin groaned resting her head onto his shoulder. After a second she grinned a devious smirk because she had an idea. She pressed her lips to his neck. Slowly she worked her way up his neck onto his jaw, before finally meeting his lips. She began to grind her hips against him eliciting a deep, quiet moan from Jay. When she thought she had him under control Erin slid her hand down the center of his chest and gripped his belt buckle.

She barely pulled her lips away from his and began to whisper. "Are you sure there is nothing I can do to get you to tell me, baby?" She asked seductively.

Oh she was good, Jay noted in his head. But he had caught on, so he decided it was his turn to play games. "Maybe there is one thing."

Erin smiled leaning in to kiss him again. As she did so she began to undo his belt. "And what would that be?" She mumbled against his lip.

Jay pulled away from the kiss, and looked into her eyes. "You can wait until tomorrow."

Erin's Jaw fell open and she slapped his shoulder. "You're an ass."

Jay laughed thinking it was hilarious that he played her at her own game. "You love me anyways."

"Yeah. You're lucky."

The next night they pulled out of Voight's driveway from dropping the kids off. Jay was driving since Erin still had no clue where they were going. They had barely made it to the end of Voight's street when Erin made him stop the car.

"Wait, Jay. Pull over."

He pulled to the side of the road, and put the vehicle in park. "What's wrong?"

"I need to check the trunk and make sure we brought everything inside they need."

Jay sighed. "Erin, you checked three times before we pulled out of the driveway. They have everything. They are fine."

"Did Macy have her blanket? I don't remember seeing it."

"She had it. I handed it to Voight myself."

Erin nodded sighing deeply. "Okay we can go then." She had left the kids once for the weekend to work on a case in New York, but they were still home with Jay. They'd never been without one of them before, and it was making Erin panic.

Jay began to drive again and placed one hand on her knee giving it a gentle squeeze. "They are with Hank, babe. They are fine. They are going to have fun, and so are we okay?"

She nodded grabbing his hand off her knee and intertwining her fingers with his. "Are you going to tell me now? I've been sooo patient."

"Patient? You just begged me to tell you again like four hours ago!" He laughed. She couldn't help but laugh too knowing that he was right.

"Okay well how far away are we going?"

"Just like two hours. I promised you it would be in driving distance of the kids."

Erin dosed off in the car until she felt Jay shake her awake. "Hey do you need to use the bathroom or anything? We are at a rest stop I have to pee."

She nodded groggily and got out of the car. He didn't really have to use the bathroom. He instead needed to make a quick phone call to make sure everything was set up for his romantic surprise.

Erin walked out of the bathroom just as Jay was hanging up. "Who was that? Is everything okay?" She asked worried that it could have been Voight.

"Yeah everything's great. Macy wanted to say goodnight before going to bed." He lied. "Now lets go. We are only a half hour away."

Thirty minutes later Jay pulled the car up outside a little house right on the beach of Lake Michigan. There were no other houses for a quiet a ways on either side. The only structure really visible was a lighthouse about a mile down the coast.

The couple got out of the car and Erin looked around. It was really beautiful out. You could see all of the stars in the night sky, unlike in the city where all of the lights made it difficult to see them. Erin couldn't help but tease him though.

"So you brought me out to the middle of nowhere to kill me?"

Jay laughed. "Damn you caught me." He lifted the suitcase out of the car and carried it into the cute little beach house. But before Erin even had time to really look around Jay grabbed her hand, and led her out the back door. They walked down a wooden pathway towards the water. As they got closer Erin noticed what he had set up.

There was a small bonfire on the beach. Blankets were set up in the sand. There was a tray of Erin's favorite dessert, chocolate covered strawberries, and a bucket of ice with a bottle of wine being chilled.

An undeniably large grin covered her face. "How did you do this?"

"I have people." He answered ambiguously while leading her closer to the blankets.

"You have people out here in the middle of nowhere?" she laughed.

"I've got people everywhere, Erin." He told her getting a laugh in response.

"Well your people did good. It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful. Happy Anniversary, Erin." He whispered pulling her in against him before pressing his lips to hers.

The sun was rising over the water when Erin woke up snuggled in next to Jay still outside on the beach. It was a little bit chilly, so she pressed her body closer to his for warmth. Jay woke up as a result of Erin's wiggling around.

He stretched and yawned out a sleepy "good morning."

"Morning." She smiled staring at how striking her husband looked in the morning. The scenery was gorgeous, her husband was gorgeous, and it was the perfect view to wake up to.

Jay drew patterns up and down her bare arm. "So was it worth the wait?"

She flashed him a dimpled smile. "So worth it. That was my first time sleeping outside under the stars."

"Really?" Jay asked her surprised.

She nodded. "Mhmm. My first time having sex on the beach too."

"Really?" Jay asked again only to tease her this time.

She scrunched her eyebrow together. "Yeah. You have?"

"Once, last night with my wife." He smiled leaning in and kissing the tip of her nose.

"I thought you were about to tell me you've brought an ex here before, and I was going to have to kill you and drop your body in the lake."

Jay laughed a loud throaty laugh. "Geez, Erin. I didn't realize I married a psychopath."

She chuckled for a moment. "I don't share, Jay"

"Then it's a good thing you're the only girl I've ever brought here, because I kind of enjoy living.

"That is good because I kind of like you alive too." She smirked. They lied silently for a few minutes and Erin traced over his face gently with her index finger.

"Erin, I've been thinking about something."

She gave him a look that could only be described as her 'oh no' face.

"What is that look about?" Jay laughed.

"Well whenever you start a conversation with 'I've been thinking' one of two things follows. The options are A. you tell me something kinky you think I should do to you in bed, or B. You have a really ridiculous, often dangerous idea. Need I remind you of our trip to the ER when you tried to build a swing set from scratch on your own?"

"That was not my fault. That nail gun was possessed. But this isn't anything kinky, although I'm sure I can think up one of those too if you're interested, and it's not going to cause me any bodily harm."

"Okay fine. Shoot."

"I want to have another baby, Erin."

Erin face went from relaxed to complete shock. "You… You what?" She stuttered.

"I think we should have another baby."

Erin just stared at him not knowing what to say. She was absolutely not expecting that. Realizing she wasn't going to say anything Jay spoke again.

"Just hear me out okay? Macy is going to be four, and Micah is eight now. If we are going to do this I think we should while the kids are still little. I really want this, Erin. I've been thinking about it for a while now, ever since you recovered from your surgery."

"Jay… Another baby? I mean don't you think our time is already spread out thin enough?"

"I think we can make it work, Erin."

"Do you even remember what I was like pregnant? I was insane."

"But the insanity was worth it for Macy wasn't it?"

"Of course she's worth it, but you really want to go through all of that again?"

He nodded. "I do. I really want to."

She stared at him, and Jay could practically see the gears turning in her mind. Erin was rational. She always had to think things through before doing them, or agreeing to anything. Jay knew that was exactly what she was doing right now.

"We can afford it?" She finally asked him about a minute later.

He nodded. "Yeah we can."

"We can make it work with our time? It won't take away from Micah and Macy?"

"No. I think they'll be happy about it."

She sighed still mulling it over. "You're serious about this? You really want to do this all over again?"

Jay nodded once again, and stroked the side of her face. "More then anything."

She gazed at him a moment more before a smile of disbelief spread across her face. "We're going to have another baby." She could barely believe the words as they exited her mouth. She never imagined this to be a product of their weekend.

"Yeah?" Jay asked his smile matching hers.

She nodded her head swiftly. "Yeah." She answered him with a beaming smile, right before Jay crashed his lips onto hers. He rolled his body over top of hers as they continued to kiss passionately. Erin pulled her lips away to look up at him.

"You know we can't make a baby right now, right? Birth control takes a time to become ineffective."

Jay smiled. "I know, but that doesn't mean we can't practice."

"Okay just checking." She chuckled before they resumed their kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm slightly terrified to post this chapter tbh. This chapter is most real then the others in this story, and not so much fluff. After reading all of your reviews from last chapter I didn't get the feeling that anyone saw this chapter coming, and that scares me a little. Forgive me in advance. *****covers face with hands*******

* * *

><p>Jay dropped the items Erin had asked him to grab into the back of the cart harshly. That hit the mettle with a loud clatter making Macy, who was sitting in the shopping cart, jump with fear. Micah stood next to the cart and just stared in shock. Erin immediately was pissed. Jay turned around to walk away without so much as an apology, and Erin was not letting him get away that easy. She whipped around grabbing his arm making him turn back to face her.<p>

"What the hell was that?" She hissed in a whisper being careful to not draw any more attention from the other shoppers, and also not let the kids hear.

"I got what you asked, then I put it in the cart." He answered his voice laced with scornfulness.

"Are you kidding me, Jay? I have two children, not three, so grow the hell up and act like their father, and not like a twelve year old spoiled brat."

Jay stared back at her then retorted with a vicious comeback. "You're right Erin. you do only have two kids."

It was a low blow. Jay didn't even realize how low it was, how much it hurt. Erin's jaw fell open slightly, and then she turned around unable to look at him any longer.

"I'll be in the car." Jay grumbled.

"Wait for me dad!" Micah chased after him.

Erin stood in the middle of the produce section of the grocery store trying to calm down, trying not to break out in tears. She was distracted from her own emotions when she saw Macy on the verge of sobs in the shopping cart.

"Daddy threw stuff at me." She cried.

"No, baby. Daddy would never do that. He just dropped the stuff in the cart."

"No he threw it." She cried as Erin lifted her out of the cart to comfort her. Macy didn't realize the aggressive act was directed at Erin. She thought it was towards her.

Erin held the crying four year old on one hip as she cried into her shoulder. "Shh Macy you're alright. Daddy didn't mean it. He's just grumpy today."

They never fought in front of the kids. Not ever, so Macy wasn't used to seeing this side to Jay. He was always her sweet, silly, and loving daddy. His actions today terrified and confused her.

Erin balanced her crying daughter on one hip, attempted to push the cart with her free hand, did her best to ignore the other shoppers that were staring at her after Jay's outburst, all why stopping herself from falling into a puddle on the ground and sobbing herself.

After realizing she just couldn't do it all right now Erin spoke aloud to no one in particular. "Okay. Yup. We're done for the day. Let's go check out." They hadn't gotten half the things on the list, but she couldn't do it anymore.

Jay and Micah were sitting silently when Erin got to the car. She went to the trunk to load up the groceries that she had gotten, and then strapped Macy into her car seat.

"Don't worry about your wife and daughter, Jay. We're fine it's not like it's freezing out today or anything." She hissed as the cold Chicago wind blew her hair around.

Jay ignored her. He was done arguing. He wasn't ready to apologize or talk yet, but he didn't want to fight anymore.

Erin got in the drivers seat after putting away the shopping cart, and immediately turned the radio up to drown out the defining silence of the drive home.

After pulling into the garage Erin unbuckled Macy silently and carried the four-year-old inside. She sat her in the couch, turned on a DVR'd episode of Sophia The First, then kissed her daughters head telling her she'd be upstairs.

She needed to get as far away from Jay as she could. She needed to curl up in bed and hid away for the day. She needed to cry into her pillow and be left alone.

Micah and Jay carried all of the groceries into the house. Jay looked around noticing Erin wasn't down stairs anymore.

"Where's your mom, Macy?" He asked.

Macy gave him her best evil eye. It was a bone chilling look she got from her mother and one that Jay had seen way to many times that day. "You threw stuff at me!" She scolded her father.

"What? Daddy would never ever do that. I dropped them into the cart, which was not nice, but I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry." Her told her picking her up off the sofa. He felt terrible for upsetting her.

"You promise you weren't throwing them at me?"

"Pinky promise. I would never do that. You're my girl remember?"

She nodded her tiny head.

"Good. Now I'm going to put the groceries away, and then you and I are going to snuggle and watch TV. Deal?"

Macy gave one quick nod. "Deal."

"Seal it with a kiss?"

Macy kissed her daddy's cheek. "That's my girl." He grinned setting her back down onto the couch.

A few hours passed. Jay had fed the kids dinner, and they were now all on the couch watching Scooby Doo. Erin had yet to come out of the bedroom.

During a commercial break Micah looked over at Jay. "Dad?"

"Yeah, bud?"

"Are you are mom getting a divorce?" The eight year old asked staring down at his lap nervously.

"What? No, Micah. Why would you ever think that?"

"Well, Ben, my friend at school said his mom and dad got in a big fight. Now his dad lives in a different house, and he only gets to see him on weekends because they got a divorce."

"Look at me, Micah." The child looked up. "Your mom and I love each other so much, and we love being married. We had a bad day today and we got into an argument, but that doesn't change the fact that we love each other and you and your sister more than anything in the world. We are not getting a divorce. We just had a little fight. You understand me?"

Micah nodded, and hugged Jay. "Good because I don't want you to live somewhere else."

Today was quiet possibly the lowest day of Jay's life. He'd upset all three people he cared about most in this world. He fixed things with the kids but he still needed to talk to Erin.

He knew she didn't deserve his attitude earlier. She didn't deserve the attitude he's been giving her the last three days. They been bickering and fighting about everything, the most minuscule of things. He didn't even remember what had started the fighting this morning. He knew what it all led back to though.

They'd been trying adamantly for six months now to get pregnant, but to no avail. Jay wasn't that concerned because he was aware it could take awhile. Sure it was frustrating, but he wasn't ready to give up. But Thursday night, Erin told him she was done, and she couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't take the stress. Three negative pregnancy tests, and six months of trying without success was enough for her. Jay was aggravated. He wanted to keep trying. He wanted another child, and he knew Erin did too, so he didn't understand why she was just giving up so easily.

He decided he'd put the kids to bed and then go and talk to her. After finishing his normal nightly routine Jay joined Erin in bed. He crawled in beside her wrapping an arm loosely around her waist and stared at the computer she had open on her lap.

She was scrolling through old photos and pulled up one of them with Micah all three smiling happily. It was from his fourth birthday back when him living with them was only a temporary thing, back before Macy, back before they were even married.

"He was so little." Jay broke the silence.

"Yeah," Erin agreed.

"Why do I look so much skinnier there? Am I getting fat, Erin?" Jay asked trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Maybe a little." She teased before the tension resumed its thickness.

"You're still just as beautiful." Jay told her dropping a light kiss to the side of her arm that was near his head. She didn't respond though. "That seems like such a long time ago. It was a good day until I ruined it later that night by being a jerk. Kinda like I was today."

Erin shut the computer and rolled over to set it on the nightstand before laying back down. Jay scooted down the bed and rested his head in her stomach as Erin ran her fingers through his short hair.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I was an idiot earlier. You were right I was acting childish, and wasn't setting a very good example for our kids."

"We both acted ignorant today, Jay."

"Maybe, but I should have never done that at the grocery store. It was immature and I'm sorry."

They were silent until Erin suddenly stopped running her fingers through Jay's hair. "I wasn't honest with you about my doctors appointment this week." Her voice cracked as she spoke threatening to burst into tears at any second.

Jay lifted his head from her stomach and turned to face her "what?" She wouldn't even make eye contact with him and he could see her doing everything in her power to hold back tears. "Come on Erin. Talk to me. What's going on?"

She looked up at him with large sad eyes filled with tears just waiting to spill over. "It's not that I don't want to keep trying Jay, it's just that it doesn't matter how long we try. It's not going to happen. I can't... I can't get pregnant again."

The tears spilled over as sobs raked her body. Jay moved so he was lying parallel to her and pulled her into his chest as she wept. "What do you mean you can't? We have Macy."

"Not after my surgery. I guess something got messed up when they were trying to stop the internal bleeding. She said too much scar tissue or something. I couldn't really listen when she was explaining. I was too upset."

He massaged the back of her head comfortingly as she cried into his chest. "We can see another doctor, Erin. We'll get a second opinion."

"We can, but it makes since, Jay. We've been trying for what, six months now? We didn't even have to try with Macy."

"Erin, I love you. We'll figure something out. We can see a specialist okay?" He tried to console her.

"You want another baby so bad," she cried.

Suddenly Jay remembered what he had said to her earlier in the grocery store about only having two kids. He had essentially blamed her, and now he felt like the worst husband on the planet. He hadn't known that she physically couldn't have another baby. Had he known that, he never would have said what he did. This explained why she had been so irritable, and on edge. He should have known something was wrong.

"Hey, look at me." He tilted her head up to look into his eyes. "I want you, Erin. I want a happy, healthy family, and you've given me that. I've got everything I need."

She laid her head back down against his chest. "I wanted another baby so badly." She whispered.

"I know." He smoothed her hair. At first Erin was skeptical when Jay brought up the idea of another child, but as time passed she became excited, probably even more excited then Jay. "Erin we have a funny, intelligent, loving little boy, and a beautiful, sassy, smart little girl, and we have each other. I know it sucks, and it's not fair, but if another baby is not in the cards for us then that's okay. We have an incredible family right now."


	12. Chapter 12

**I. Love. You. All. I was seriously so nervous about last chapter, but you all responded to it so well, and I'm so thankful. I personally really liked the chapter, but I didn't know how you all would respond. I'm glad you understood because as much fun as it is to write fluff sometime a good break from it is necessary. On a completely different note that crossover promo! I am so excited for it if you wanna chat about it PM me. Lastly I promise I am working on a new chapter of Their Own Little Family. It's just coming along slowly, but I'm trying I swear.**

* * *

><p>"1…2…3" Erin quietly mouthed to both Micah and Macy who were standing beside her at the foot of her and Jay's bed. On three they all jumped onto the bed. Well Erin lifted little Macy up onto it before hoping on herself. All three jumped around laughing and yelling. "Wake up daddy! Daddy wake up!"<p>

Jay rolled onto his back. "You guys are going to break the bed!" He laughed hearing the creaking noise it was making. He then grabbed Micah who was closest to him, and pulled him down beginning to tickle him. Micah kicked and flopped around laughing hysterically. Macy didn't want to feel left out, so she jumped onto Jay to make sure she got tickled too.

Erin sat on the bed watching the scene. When Jay was through tickling and everything had calmed down she greeted him. "Good morning, or should I say afternoon, sleepy head."

"Morning beautiful."

Erin leaned in to give him a good morning kiss.

"Eww!" Micah screeched closing his eyes, and covered Macy's with his hands. Macy squealed and giggled. Jay and Erin both chuckled at the kids' reaction.

"Alright, Micah go make sure the Ipad is all charged if you're taking it with you to play on today. Macy go downstairs with your brother and play in the living room. Daddy needs to get dressed, so we can go." Erin instructed them.

The kids scurried out of the bedroom. Erin kicked back on the bed, and Jay got up and shut the door, before heading into the bathroom.

"Eleven o'clock, Halstead. I thought you were going to sleep the day away."

"It's been an exhausting week." He mumbled with a mouthful of toothpaste foam.

"Tell me about it." Erin agreed.

Jay exited the bathroom and headed to his dresser to get dressed for the day. Erin was watching him, or more so admiring him, the entire time. He paused when he had his new clean pair of boxers half way up. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Erin watching him with a smirk on her lips. "Are you checking me out?" He teased.

"Always." She retorted.

He finished pulling on his boxers and walked over taking a seat on the end of the bed. "Come here."

Erin sat up and leaned into him. He kissed her tenderly. After pulling away they sat with their foreheads pressed together for a moment soaking in each other's presence.

"You're okay? You're ready for toady?" Jay asked her in a delicate whisper.

She nodded slightly. "Yeah. She's my best friend. They are your friends to. We can't just pretend that they didn't have a baby. Even if it does sting a little."

He stroked the side of her face then kissed the bridge of her nose. "Okay. I love you." He told her before getting up to finish dressing.

The family of four walked happily into Adam and Kim's house. Kim was sitting on the couch holding her newborn son. Adam was sitting in a chair next to the couch. He stood up when he heard the Halstead's come in.

Macy excitedly ran to her uncle Adam and jumped into his arms. "Hey shorty." He greeted her after throwing her up in the air and catching her.

"I wanna see the baby!" She cheered.

"Go ahead. He's with Aunt Kimmie." He told her setting her back on her feet.

"Congratulations man." Jay walked over and patted Ruzek on the back. "Welcome to fatherhood."

Erin walked straight over to the couch and took a seat next to Kim. She'd already given her congratulations the night he was born at the hospital. Jay stayed home with the kids, so Erin could go to the hospital since Kim is her best friend.

"Hey, mommy. How are you feeling?" Erin asked Kim with a smile.

"I'm great. Tired, but great."

"Get used to it. She's four and I'm still exhausted." Erin joked as Macy crawled up into her lap to get a better look at the baby.

"I wanna hold him, mommy!"

Erin looked at Kim to make sure it was okay and received a quick nod in response. "Okay go sit on the end of the couch." Erin instructed her. She put a throw pillow under Macys arm to make sure she would support the baby's head, and Kim set him in her tiny arms.

A giant grin overtook Macy's face. Erin loved that smile. It only happened when she was extremely excited. "Mommy look at me! I'm holding a baby!" She squealed.

Erin chuckled "Yes I see you. You are doing a very good job."

"I think he likes me mommy." She directed her attention back towards the tiny newborn in her arms. "Hi, Brady. We are going to be friends. I can tell."

After a few more minutes of holding him Macy was done. "Okay my arm hurts."

Kim walked forward to grab her son, but Erin beat her to it. "I got him." Erin told her.

"Okay" Kim nodded with a small worried smile. She wasn't worried about her baby she knew he was fine with Erin. She just knew everything Erin was going through and was cautious about rubbing the baby in Erin's face.

"If you've got him I'm going to check on lunch in the kitchen. Adam can always take him when you're done." Kim spoke.

"I'm good, Kim." Erin reassured her friend.

Erin held the baby in her arms on one side of the living room. She was walking around bouncing him gently while talking to him. Jay watched his wife intently out of the corner of his eyes. He didn't want to coddle her, but he'd be lying if he didn't say he wasn't worried about her. This was all too soon for her. The timing was terrible. The night Kim actually had the baby Erin came home from the hospital and wept. Jay had to hold her all night and comfort her, and that was only a week and a half ago.

Erin didn't get emotional about much, mostly just about her kids. Now the baby she desperately wanted to have, but couldn't was currently occupying the number one spot on the list of things that made her emotional.

"Here go see uncle Ruzek." Jay said standing up taking Macy off his lap and placing her onto Adam's lap. He walked up behind Erin and placed a hand on her waist then leaned his head around and kissed her cheek.

"He's so tiny huh, Jay?"

"Yeah he's a good looking baby too. Must have gotten his looks from his mom!" Jay said loud enough for Ruzek to hear across the room.

"Hey man I heard that!" Ruzek yelled back.

Erin chuckled. "He's very handsome." She leaned forward and kissed the baby's forehead. "He smells like baby too. I wish Macy still smelled like this. I miss it."

"You mean you don't like her usual play-doh and chocolate chip cookie fragrance?" He teased.

"I love it. I just miss this smell… You wanna hold him?"

"Yeah sure."

"Here go see da…" She caught herself. Jay was looking down at the baby being transferred into his arms when he heard her slip up. His head snapped up immediately. "Uncle Jay. Go see uncle Jay." Erin corrected herself.

She gave Jay the baby. "I need some air." She told him turning around heading for the front door.

Damnit Jay thought to himself. He saw the look in her eyes, the look of pain. This is exactly what he was afraid of, and where all of his reservations regarding today came from.

"Lunch is ready." Kim said entering the living room just as Erin was closing the front door.

Jay turned around to face her with the infant in his arms. "Here can you take him. I need to go check on her."

"Of course." Kim nodded giving him a sad grin. She felt bad for Erin. She knew she wasn't doing well.

Jay hurried towards the door and heard Adam and Kim taking Micah and Macy to the kitchen to start lunch.

Erin was standing in the driveway, hands wrapped around her chest, looking down at the ground while kicking around a pebble.

"Er." Jay said softly walking over to her.

She looked up at him, with wet eyes that had yet to shed any tears. "Today isn't supposed to be about me. Today's about Kim, and Adam, and their baby. And when is it going to stop hurting so much, Jay?" She finally cried lightly smacking the side of her hand against Jay's shoulder in defeat. He pulled her into him as she cried into his chest.

"I don't know, baby. I don't know when it will stop hurting, but I wish I could shoulder all of the pain, so you didn't have to feel any of it. I would if I could."

"I'm selfish. I'm a terrible Friend. I want to be happy for them. I'm trying so hard, Jay."

"Hey, you're not a bad friend at all. Kim knows how hard you're trying. The fact that you're here, and went to the hospital when he was born is all anyone could ask for in a friend okay? Nobody thinks you're a bad friend."

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Jay thought she meant she was sorry for crying right now, but that was only the surface of what she was apologizing for.

She was sorry she couldn't give him the baby he wanted so badly. Yes, she was upset for herself that she couldn't get pregnant, but the guilt is what was really causing her so much pain. Jay was so good. He was such an amazing dad, and he deserved to have another child if he wanted one. He was healthy and capable of having another baby, but she couldn't give that to him, and it killed her inside. That's what hurt the worst. The fact that she loved Jay and wanted to give him another child so badly, but just wasn't capable.

"Don't apologize." Jay pulled away and kissed the last few tears away that were on Erin's cheeks. "You ready to go back inside?"

Erin took in a deep and let out an equally as deep exhale before nodding her head yes. Jay kissed her forehead before taking her hand and heading inside.

They entered the kitchen and took the two open seats at the table. Everyone was already eating. Micah told a corny joke and the entire room erupted with laughter.

Erin took the seat next to Kim. After a few seconds Kim reached out and grabbed the hand Erin had resting on the table. She gave it a light squeeze and flashed Erin a knowing, understanding smile.

Erin grinned back with a look of gratitude. That was the reassurance she needed to know that Kim understood, and didn't hold anything against her. She was lucky to have such understanding friends and family.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is kind of all of the closure I'm going to give you regarding Erin's infertility, at least for now anyways. This is technically still a one shot series, so expect the next chapter to be a one shot about a completely unrelated topic from the last three. I'm going to try to get you guys a Halloween chapter by Friday, so if you have any ideas for that let me know! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy Halloween! I love love love this holiday so I thought I'd write you a quick chapter about it. Well the chapter is actually kind of long, but it probably would have been longer if I had the time, but I'm going out of town for the weekend. Sorry for rambling. **

**Fair warning this chapter is probably rated M. ;)**

* * *

><p>"Jay Halstead, why did I just receive I text message from you that is a picture of a woman barely clothed in a sad excuse for a military uniform?" Erin asked entering their bedroom after coming upstairs for the night.<p>

"It's what I want you to be for Halloween."

"Ha!" Erin laughed at him. "You've lost your mind."

"Come on, Erin. Don't you want to be Major trouble maker?" He tried to say the name the costume store had titled the outfit without breaking into a fit of laughter.

"No. Not even a little. I'm not dressing up."

"You promised we could go to the party at Molly's after trick-or-treating. You have to wear a costume to a _costume party_, Erin."

Erin groaned. "I forgot I promised to go to that. Can't we just stay home, eat half of the kids candy while they are asleep, and watch horror movies like last year?"

"We did that last year because the kids were just getting over being sick, and we didn't want to leave them with a sitter. I wanna go out this year with my hot wife in a sexy costume."

"Can I just dress up for you at home?" She tried.

"Erin come on. We don't have to work the day after Halloween this year. Voight offered to keep the kids overnight. We can go out drink and have a good time with our friends, and then come home and have an even more fun time." He winked.

"Fine. Let me see that damn picture again."

Halstead smirked and turned the laptop to face her.

"No way. You get cleavage or you get legs, but you can't have both. Not going to happen. Besides I don't think anyone at Molly's would want to see me in that."

"Except for everyone single man, and arguably ever single woman in their right mind."

"Yeah right, Jay. This body has carried and birthed a child. It is not made for that skimpy ass costume."

"That body was meant to wear nothing, but unfortunately that's socially unacceptable."

Erin rolled her eyes. "You'd seriously be comfortable with me walking into Molly's wearing that? With all of those cops and firefighters there?"

Jay's face went stone for a minute thinking about all of the men that regularly hit on his wife when she's wearing casual jeans and a T-shirt, let alone a tiny revealing costume. "If I'm there, and they all know you're going home with me, then yes. They can all be jealous."

"Fine. But that's not the one. Like I said you get legs, or you get boobs, but you can't have both. I'm a mother."

"Okay fine. I'll keep looking."

"Wait, what are you going to be?"

"I'm going to wear my old army uniform."

"Really, Jay we have to have a dorky couples costume?"

"Yes. I need to make sure everyone knows you're with me!"

Two weeks later, Halloween night Erin hugged her children goodbye for the night. Jay was taking them to Voight's while she got dressed for the party. There was no way she was going to Hanks to drop off the kids after she was already dressed. She did not need, nor want her 'father figure' to see her in some tightfitting cleavage-revealing outfit.

"Mommy can't we take our candy with us?" Macy begged.

"So you can pouty lip, and puppy dog eye your grandpa into letting you eat it all? I don't think so. I let you have five pieces tonight and that's enough."

Macy pouted. "Fine. I love you, but I'm mad at you. Good bye." She sassed walking out the front door still in her little red riding hood costume because she refused to change until her grandpa had seen her.

Erin was in the bathroom doing final touches to her hair and make up when Jay tried to enter the bathroom. "Erin, can I come in?" He asked already opening the door.

"No!" Erin shouted pushing the door back closed. "Not until I'm done. I don't want you to see me until I'm all ready."

"Aw come on I have to pee."

"We have two bathrooms."

Jay changed into his uniform and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her to be done. He didn't want to leave the room and miss her 'big reveal.' He'd never seen her actually dress up for Halloween before, so he was excited.

"You ready?" Erin called through the door.

"So ready. Get out here!"

Erin slowly creaked the door open and peaked around it only revealing her head and bare shoulders. Her hair was curled and pinned into a low side bun. She had a hunter green vintage Army wedge cap pinned onto her head, and her lips were a shade of deep red.

"Come on, Erin let me see you." Jay begged.

"She swung open the door and stepped out into the bedroom.

"Fuck." Jay spoke in a tone of disbelief while staring at her.

She really had made him choose between legs or cleavage. He'd gone with cleavage, and no part of him regretted that choice now. She wore an army green colored pencil skirt that stopped at knee length, and hugged every curve of her body perfectly. The top was a tight strapless bustier that showed more than a healthy amount of cleavage. Jay was proud of himself for being the one to choose her vintage pinup army girl costume.

He stood up and walked over to her his hands quickly reaching to roam her body. She grabbed his wrist stopping him before he had the chance to touch her. "Hands off. You made me get dressed up for this thing, so now we're going."

Jay laughed throwing his hands up in surrender. "Okay. Okay. Lets go."

Molly's had been transformed into a festive Halloween party. The music was louder then usual, the whole place darker, and an entire area had been cleared of tables to create a dance floor.

Erin stood at the bar chatting with Nadia and Kim. Her elbows rested against the bar leaning forward against it. Because of the way she was leaning her butt stuck out pulling the already tight pencil skirt even tighter against her body.

Jay tried to stay in his conversation with Ruzek and Atwater but he was having a difficult time focusing on anything besides Erin across the room. 'Damn. That is my wife.' was the thought that kept entering his mind. His eyes traveled from Erin for a moment to look around the room. He noticed a man checking her out, and instantly felt territorial.

"I'll be back." He said aloud to Adam and Kevin. He walked up behind Erin sliding his hand across her waist before letting it land on her ass. She turned to face him now leaving her back to Nadia and Burgess.

"What's up, baby?" She grinned at him.

"Are you about ready?"

"We haven't even been here an hour. No kids tonight. I'm getting drunk."

"Fine." He waved over Herman "A round over here. Actually make it two." Multiple shots of liquor later they were definitely feeling it. Jay leaned in to whisper in her ear slurring his words a little.

"I think I was wrong. I don't think I can handle them all staring at you, Erin. I don't like it."

She kissed his passionately, and somewhat sloppily. "There. Now they all know I'm going home with you." She slurred back before chuckling trying to wipe the red lipstick away that she had transferred onto his face.

"Then let's go dance."

"Nuh-uh. I don't dance, Halstead. You know I'm not a dancer."

"It's Halloween. You can be whatever you wanna be." He said pulling her out onto the dance floor.

The floor was crowded and hot and dark. Due to the lack of space you had no choice but to stand right up against your dance partner grinding against them as you moved. It didn't take long for them both to be incredibly turned on.

For anyone that knew them it was obvious they were hammered. They were never ones for PDA, in fact the members of the unit could probably count on one hand the number of times they'd seen them share anything more then a peck on the lips, but right now they were all over each other.

Erin was pressed hard against Jay's body. She stood so one of his legs was between hers and rolled her hips against him to the beat of the music. Jay leaned in and nibbled at her earlobe. Making Erin let out a quiet moan.

"Take me home, Jay."

"You're ready?" Jay asked dragging his lips across her jawbone.

"Yes." She panted.

"Say 'yes sir." He teased her referring to their costumes.

"Jay, I'm serious lets go."

He spun her around quickly pulling her hips into him, so his now hardened member was pressing against her ass. His hands wrapped around her waist, one sliding upwards so it cupped her breast. "Say it or we're not going anywhere."

"Never."

He began to kiss and suckle at the nape of her neck. Erin groaned. "Fine. Fine you win. Yes, sir. Yes, sir I'm ready. Take me home."

Jay chuckled grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards the exit to get a cab, without bothering to stop and say goodbye to anyone. "Finally. I've been waiting all night to get you out of there."


	14. Chapter 14

Erin stood in line with Micah at for the swings at Navy Pier. Jay was with Macy on the carousel but Micah claimed he was to big for that ride now, and wanted to ride the tall spinning swings. Erin wasn't going to ride with him because the spinning wasn't her thing, but she didn't want him to stand in the crowded busy line alone so she stood beside him.

Micah's turn was approaching when a man behind them in line with his own son that looked to be a bit younger then seven-year-old Micah spoke to them. "Nice day out huh?"

Erin looked over her shoulder towards the man and smiled awkwardly. "Yup it is nice out." She turned her attention back toward the front of the line.

"Are you two going to the beach after this? Maybe we could join you?" He winked at her afterwards.

Erin silently sighed and rolled her eyes the second he began speaking again. Couldn't he tell she wanted to be left alone? Of course he couldn't. They never seemed to be able to tell.

"We're actually going to find my husband and daughter after this for lunch." Erin responded hoping it would shut him up and make him leave her alone.

"Husband? Damn that's a shame."

Micah reached up and grabbed his mom's hand not liking the way he was talking to her. He glared at the man and he noticed.

The stranger leaned down and ruffled Micah's hair. "Hey little buddy no need to get mad."

"Hey, don't touch him please." Erin said it warningly but still keeping calm.

"Hey, come on girl. No harm done. I was just letting him know he's got nothing to worry about. I'm a good guy that thinks his mom is hot. That's it. Don't get feisty with me now, honey."

Erin cringed at the word 'honey.' "Don't do that. Don't touch my son, and don't talk to me condescendingly either. Just leave me alone and we wont have an issue."

The man let out a snicker. "What kind of issue are we gonna have if I don't quit talking, honey."

There was that word again, 'honey.' It had the ability to immediately piss Erin off.

"What part of leave me alone is confusing to you?" She yelled at him. People in the crowd began to stare but no one stepped in to say anything. No one bothered to tell this man that towered over Erin to back off. He had to be at least a foot taller then her and he was decently built muscle wise, yet no one in the park stood up.

"Hey shh, shh just calm down now." He reached out to grab her arm and Erin pulled it away. The mans son stood unfazed as though this was something he'd seen occur multiple times. Erin felt bad for the child.

"Don't touch me." Erin said sternly.

Micah pulled on Erin's arm trying to get her out of line. "I don't want to ride anymore mom. Let's just go. Please?" The little boy pleaded.

"No, baby we've been waiting in line. This idiot isn't going to stop you from riding."

"Hey! Don't call me shit in front of my kid!" The guy snapped and grabbed Erin's arm again tightly.

"Don't touch my mom!" Micah yelled.

With her free arm Erin pushed Micah behind her while also trying to pull out of the strangers grip. This was the first time in a long time that any creep hitting on her had gotten physical. She was surprised, and didn't know how to react with Micah there.

"Let go of me. I don't want to hit you in front of your kid or mine, but if you don't let go I swear to god…"

Before she had even finished her sentence A mans voice shouted "Hey!" Erin knew instantly it was Jay. She watched as he scooped up Macy, so he could hurry over to the scene faster. He sat their two-year-old daughter down next to Micah and steeped in between the man and Erin.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Let go of her now."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm her husband, and you're about to be the guy that gets his ass kicked if you don't let go of my wife right this second."

The man shoved Erin's arm away aggressively. "Whatever man. She's a bitch anyways."

Jay's temper got the best of him and before he even realized what he was doing his fist crashed into the guys nose resulting in a cracking noise. He man bent forward as his nose bled. Jay looked down at the stranger's son who was now standing there cowering in fear. "I'm sorry you had to see that." Jay told the child before scooping up a crying Macy, grabbing Erin's hand as she grabbed Micah's, and walking away swiftly towards the car.

"You alright? Do you just wanna go home?" Jay asked Erin after they put the kids in the car, but before they had gotten in themselves. He could tell it had shaken Erin up a bit.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. The kids are hungry. We should get them lunch. We promised them a fun day, and I'm not going to let that jack ass ruin that for them, especially since it's our only Saturday off this month."

Jay nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

Later that night Jay crawled into bed beside Erin. "Let me see the arm."

She rolled onto her side and laid her arm across his chest.

"I should have killed the son of a bitch." Jay said pissed off when he realized the man had left a bruise from squeezing Erin's forearm so tightly.

"It's fine, Jay"

Jay lifted the arm up to his face and kissed it softly before beginning to massage her forearm gently. "That's not the point. I know you're fine, but he had no right to lay a hand on you."

"I know that. I froze, Jay. That's never happened to me before. No one has ever got physical or violent with me like that in front of the kids. I wasn't sure how to react with Micah there. Normally I would have kicked his ass, but I panicked because of Micah. "

"I know. I wish the kids didn't have to see me hit him."

"Macy wont remember she's too little, but you talked to Micah at lunch. He understands you don't just punch people. You were defending me and I think he understands that. I don't want him to think I can't defend myself though."

"Hey, he knows his mom's a bad ass. Sometimes bad ass' need assistance too, especially when their opponents are at least a foot taller and 80 pounds heavier."

"Yeah seriously what kind of jack ass would do that not only in front on my kid, but in fort of his own son? That makes me so angry, and feel so bad for that little boy."

"Me to, Er. He reminded of Micah when we first met him."

"He was so much like Micah. It just makes me so grateful that we got him away from Marcus. I mean I'm grateful for that everyday, but after seeing that it just really put it all in perspective. You know?" She snuggled in closer to him. Her head rested on his shoulder and he continued to rub her bruised arm gently.

"I do know." He whispered back knowing Erin was close to falling asleep.

They rested silently for a few minutes. Jay heard Erin's breathing even out and he assumed she was asleep before he faintly heard her whisper. "By the way, you punching that guy was really sexy."

Jay laughed quietly. "Is that so?"

She nodded slightly, still barely awake.

"Well I'm going to have to bring that back up when you're more awake then." He joked before kissing the top of her head and setting in to fall asleep for the night.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is based on a prompt I received via PM a few weeks back. Keep sending in your prompt ideas guys either via pm, or in a review. They are all greatly appreciated. Anyways hope you like it. :) **

* * *

><p>Screams and shrieks could be heard ringing throughout the Halstead apartment. Erin and Jay sat up suddenly in bed in unison. The both jumped out of bed running down the hallway to check on Micah. Jay was the first to enter his room flipping on his light. He looked back over his shoulder at Erin after realizing Micah was fine. "You go check on her. I got this." Jay said nodding back towards their bedroom where baby Macy was screaming at the top of her lungs now awake.<p>

Erin rocked and soothed the crying infant for only a few minutes before Macy had fallen back asleep. She gently placed her back into her crib before heading to check on her boys.

Jay was sitting on the edge of the bed with Micah sobbing and hyperventilating into his shoulder. Erin took a seat next to them and Micah instantly crawled into her lap to cry on her. Whenever he was upset he just needed his mommy.

Erin looked to Jay to see if he'd gotten their son to say anything while she was gone, but Jay shook his head 'no' in response.

Erin kissed Micah's temple. "What's going on baby? Did you have a bed dream?"

Micah tried to answer, barely choking out an answer as he hyperventilated weeping. "Y…y…yes…"

Erin rubbed his back. "Okay I need you to calm down a little bit, or you're gonna get sick okay?" He was crying so hard he was on the verge of making himself throw up. She looked up at Jay. "He's gonna get sick" She mouthed.

Jay hurried to go grab the tiny trashcan they kept in the bathroom to bring into Micah's room just incase.

Erin rubbed Micah's back soothingly attempting to get him to relax. "You wanna tell mommy and daddy about your bad dream so we can help you?" She whispered cautiously in his ear.

"It was…" He sniffled before stopping afraid.

"Go ahead and continue, buddy. We are listening." Jay reassured him.

"My… My other daddy." Micah stuttered out with his head still resting on Erin's shoulder.

Erin gave Jay a small sad grin.

"Okay your other daddy, and what was he doing?" Erin asked delicately.

"There was yelling." He paused. "Then he hit the guy. He punched him and there was blood." Micah took a moment to catch his breath before continuing. "The blood came from his nose and his mouth. He yelled 'stop. Stop. Please stop.' But my other dad just kept on hitting him over and over. I was supposed to be in my room but I wasn't."

Jay and Erin locked eyes both heartbroken. They both knew that chances are it was more so a memory then a dream, or at least a dream based on a memory Micah had.

Jay spoke up because he knew Erin was to upset to at that moment. "Hey buddy you are here with mommy and daddy now. You are safe. Your mom and dad are police officers. Our job is to protect people, especially you, so you don't have to worry about the scary dreams. We are here to keep you safe, okay?"

Micah nodded slightly. "And Macy too?"

"Yes of course Macy too. We'll protect both of our babies." Erin assured him.

"Okay." Micah pouted. "I don't wanna go back to sleep though."

"How about if you sleep in our room?" Jay asked.

"Yes, I want to. In the middle."

"You got it little man." Jay answered.

"Alright go see daddy he will carry you." Erin kissed his forehead handing him towards Jay. Could she carry Micah? Of course she could, but it was one hundred times easier for Jay to carry their kindergartener.

Micah snuggled up in between his parents in their bed. It took only a few minutes for him to be snoring quietly.

"It wasn't just a dream was it?" Erin whispered turning on her side to face Jay.

He shook his head with a sad knowing expression. "Probably not." He saw Erin's facial expression change as she tried not to cry. Jay scooted further up the bed and curled his body over Micah so his face rested just inches for Erin's. He dropped a kiss to her nose, and then peppered them on her face. Placing one on her cheek, one on her chin, and one final kiss on her lips.

"He doesn't know that though, baby. He thinks it's just a bad dream."

"I don't want him to turn out like me, Jay."

"I think you turned out pretty great."

"I don't want him to feel the pain, Jay. It breaks my heart that's he's seen things so similar to what I went through."

"Baby, he was to little. He doesn't remember enough. We got him in time. He's gonna have an amazing life. We are going to do everything in out power to make sure both our babies never have to experience the pain and struggle you had to, okay?"

"Yeah. Okay." Erin nodded still unsure. "I feel like an idiot for getting so upset."

"What? It means you are a good mommy, Er. It shows how much you care."

"I guess."

"Well, I don't guess. I know. My wife is the best wife and mother, and I'm 100% sure of that."

She smiled. "What would I do without you?"

"I don't know. Use a vibrator, I guess." Jay teased in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Erin's eyes grew wide. "Jay Halstead, my kids are in here."

He chuckled. "I know. I just couldn't pass up on the opportunity."

She smiled rolling her eyes. "You're an idiot."

"Your favorite idiot though." He retorted dropping a kiss to her forehead.

"That you are, baby. That you are."

Not long after Erin and Jay both dozed off leaving all four Halstead's peacefully asleep in one bedroom. Well, until baby Macy woke everyone up hungry at 5:30 am that is.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ow, damn it." Jay cursed under his breath, threw the covers back, and hurried to the bathroom.

The commotion woke Erin, so she rolled onto her side to face the bathroom. Jay had left the bathroom door open and the light seeping into the bedroom stung Erin's eyes. Squinting she tried to figure out what he was doing.

"What are you doing, babe?" She rasped her voice more horse then usual because she was so tired.

He turned and faced the doorway with a towel pressed to his face. "My nose is bleeding." He replied sounding irritated.

"Hey that's a good towel." Erin scolded him.

"I don't give a damn." He barked back, and Erin could tell he is obviously upset. "Our daughter sleeps like a maniac and just kicked me in the face. " Erin tried her best not to chuckle over how he got the bloody nose but Jay noticed.

"It's not funny Erin. She needs to start sleeping in her own room."

"Jay it's not a big deal. She's only four. Of course she wants to sleep in here with us."

"The bed's not big enough for the three of us. I barely get any sleep, and when I do fall asleep she goes full karate kid on me and I wind up with a bloody nose. Beside that we never get in any after hours activities anymore if you know what I mean, because she's always in here. I love her Erin. You know that, but she needs to sleep in her own bed." He pulled back the towel and noticed his nose was no longer bleeding. Then he headed out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?"

"Someone might as well sleep in her room." He huffed.

Erin sighed while turning back to face Macy. She ran her fingers through her daughter's baby curls. Jay was right. Macy did need to go back to sleeping in her own room, it was just harder for Erin to let go then she thought it would be.

"I'm taking Micah to school, and dropping Macy off at daycare, so you go sleep in our bed." Erin stood in the doorway of Macy's room where Jay was currently sleeping, or more so attempting to sleep. His feet hung off of the end of Macy's bed because it was to short. They didn't have to be into work until later that morning because the case they solved the night before had them out late, so Voight gave them the morning off.

A half hour later Erin walked into her room and hopped on the bed tackling Jay. He groaned and laughed a little turning onto his back to look up at her. Erin smiled before leaning down to kiss him.

"How's your nose? It looks alright. Does it hurt?"

"No it's fine. We do really need to talk about it though, Erin."

"I know." She rolled off of the bed and stood up unbuttoning her jeans and dropped them to the ground before crawling back into bed under the covers.

"Are you trying to manipulate me by stripping?" Jay teased.

Erin laughed. "No. It's just uncomfortable to lie in bed with jeans on."

She snuggled into him resting her head on his chest. "I know you're right. She needs to start sleeping in her own room. It's just hard to enforce it."

"I know, Er, but it's gotta happen. You know I love her that's not the issue. I don't mind if she comes in here on occasion after a bad dream or something. That's not a big deal. The problem is her being in here every night. This used to be our time you know? We could talk, and just be together. It's not even about sex Erin. It's just about having alone time with my wife."

She nodded against his chest. "I know. You're right, and we'll start implementing it tonight. I just need you to understand it's difficult for me. She's my baby, Jay. She's the last baby that I ever get to have, and she's already four now. Pretty soon she'll be calling me mom instead of mommy like Micah does, and wont let me hold her hand in public, and she'll get mad when I call her baby in front of her friends. I'm not ready for that. I'm not ready for her to grow up. I need them to both stop growing."

Jay smirked while rubbing her back. "I know. I'll let you call me baby in front of my friends whenever you want though." He teased.

"Whenever I want, forever and ever?" She played along jokingly.

"That ring on your finger says you can call me baby forever and ever, but seriously Er, having her sleep in here is not going to stop her from growing up. Trust me if that was the case I would happily allow her to sleep in here forever. Yesterday she told me that a kid at her daycare called himself her boyfriend, and I almost fell over dead."

Erin chuckled. "Oh god are you going to be the dad that cleans his gun in the living room when you know she's bringing a boy over? Voight totally did that to me once."

"Hell yeah I am." He laughed. "And that will be when she's thirty because that's when she's allowed to date."

"You are aware of the fact that I wasn't even thirty yet when we got married right?"

"Exactly."

"Well now I can't tell if you are trying to insult me or not."

Jay smiled. "No, I'm just saying I was jackass to you until we got married, and I don't know how I was lucky enough to get you to agree to marry me."

"Actually you're lucky it was my best option to keep Micah, because I was completely in love with you, and you were a jackass."

"Yeah I know." He laughed. "I don't want her having to deal with men who act like I did."

"I think she could do a whole lot worse off then finding a man like you, baby. You turned out to be decent."

"Decent? Ouch."

She exhaled a quiet laugh, and kissed his jawbone near where her head rested. "You ended up being pretty perfect actually."

"Yeah I get that a lot."

She swatted his chest playfully. "Shut up."

That night they both stood in Macy's bedroom. They had just finished reading her a bedtime story and now Erin was tucking her in. Macy looked up at her mom with big sad eyes. "Mommy, I don't wanna sleep by myself. It's scary."

Erin's heart broke a little, but Jay sat his hand on her back reminding her to stick to the plan. "There is nothing to be afraid of Macy girl. Mommy and daddy will be right across the hall. Remember our deal- you sleep in your bed like a big girl for ten days in a row and you get a prize."

"What is gonna be the prize?"

"Well what do you want it to be?" Jay asked.

"Fifty dollars."

Jay choked out a laugh. "Nice try you little hustler. How about you get your ten days, and we'll go to the toy store and you can pick your prize. Is that a deal?"

She nodded. "Deal, daddy."

"Seal it with a kiss?" He asked leaning down and she pressed her lips to his cheek. It was the way they always confirmed a deal.

"Alright good night baby." Erin leaned down and kissed her daughter. "Sleep tight." She turned on the night light before exiting the room following Jay.

Next they went into Micah's room to say good night. "Lights out Little man." Jay spoke as Micah sat in his bed reading a Magic Tree House book like he did every night before bed.

"Okay. Perfect timing because I just finished chapter nine." He smiled proudly setting his book onto his nightstand.

"Good job. We're going to have to get you a new book soon I take it." Erin replied.

"Mhmm. If Macy gets a prize so do I."

"Oh is that so? What are you doing to earn a prize?" Jay asked curiously.

"Being the best son ever?"

Erin and Jay both laughed. "Although you are the best son ever that doesn't necessarily qualify you to earn a prize. So we'll get you a new book for being super smart, and awesome, and finishing the last one. And because it's good for you to read." Erin voiced.

"Okay it's a deal, but I'm not sealing it with a kiss dad." He teased Jay.

Jay chuckled but Erin had other plans in mind. "Oh yeah?" She asked bending down and scattering kisses all over his face.

Micah squealed and giggled, while wiggling around. "Stop mom! Eww stop." He pleaded.

She pulled away smiling. "You're never to old for kisses from mom and dad. Remember that."

"Alright, Alright." Micah surrendered.

"Good. Now good night Mic."

"Night, buddy." Jay ruffled his son's hair before following Erin out of the room.

When they crawled into bed about an hour later Jay rolled over to face Erin. "Look at all this space. Tell me it doesn't feel good to be able to move?"

"You win. It's nice."

"See it wasn't as hard as you thought it would be was it?"

"No, it wasn't to bad." She wiggled her way closer to him.

"And see now I can hold you without anyone getting in the way."

"Mmm and what else can you do?" She asked him suggestively.

"Oh I can do all sorts of things, baby." He flipped her off of her side onto her back and crawled over top of her, before leaning down to meet her lips.


	17. Chapter 17

Jay turned off the ignition of the vehicle. "Do you remember the rules Macy girl?" He asked turning around to see his five year old in her booster seat.

She nodded. "Yes. No telling the teachers that the test is stupid. No telling them that I don't need to go to kindergarten. Even though I already know I'm going to be a police officer, and if Uncle Ruzek can do it I don't see why I can't." Jay held back a laugh as she insulted Adam's intelligence. "And no doing bad on the test just because I don't want to take it."

"Good girl."

"Oh, and no telling the other kids that they are dumb when I do better then them." She said with a wide grin covering her face. Jay laughed this time. He couldn't believe how much like her mother Macy was.

"Alright you do good and ice cream will be involved afterwards." He gave her a wink. "Other people are heading in. I think it's time." Jay got out of the vehicle and then went around to open the door for his daughter. Today was her kindergarten round up and Jay still couldn't understand why a bunch of five year olds were required to take a long boring placement test, but they were here anyways because it was required. He honestly couldn't believe his little girl was already old enough to be starting school in the fall. As cliché as it sounds it felt like she was born, he blinked, and now they were walking into the elementary school she'd attend in a few months.

Macy tightened her grip on her daddy's hand when they arrived to the classroom. It was full of rowdy children playing with the abundance of toys in the room. Macy wasn't usually shy. She was actually incredibly outgoing, but the classroom was sensory overload and she needed time to adjust.

She tugged on his arm to get his attention. Jay squatted down so he was at her level. "Daddy I thought this was a test. Why are they all running around like chickens with their heads cut off?" She whispered.

Jay smiled. "You can play until it's time if you want to. Daddy will go sit over there with all of the other mommies and daddies."

Macy's shook her head no. "I don't wanna play with them. I don't like them."

"You don't know them Macy. I bet if you go play you will meet a new friend."

"Uh-uh I just saw a boy pick his nose and eat it. This is not the place for me."

Jay couldn't help but laugh at her stubbornness. "Okay come sit with me then." They took a seat at one of the short little tables in the classroom. Jay could almost rest his chin on his knees because the chairs were so tiny. Jay reached forward and grabbed a sheet of construction paper and some crayons. "Tic-tac-toe?"

Macy nodded excitedly. "I'm gonna kick your butt." She giggled. "I call x's."

Jay let her win the first round. "Best two out of three?" Jay proposed.

The second on he won, and then he was shocked when Macy beat him fair and square the third match. "See told you I'd kick your butt." Macy teased.

"Hay!" Jay reached out and tickled her and she squirmed giggling.

Jay was too occupied playing with his daughter to even notice the group of mothers admiring him, and practically drooling over him.

"Can we play again?" Macy asked. When jay didn't answer she stuck out her signature puppy dog lip, and batted her long eyelashes. "Pretty please, daddy."

"Alright you're on. This time I'm winning." As he constructed the grid to begin the game and women's voice called out gaining the attention of the entire room.

"Okay we are going to begin the testing. Last names A-K are up first. If you could send your child this way I will lead them to the testing room. It should take twenty minutes to a half an hour."

"That's you smart girl."

"I know that, daddy. My last name is Halstead, H."

He kissed her forehead. "Okay smarty pants. Go in there and ace it then it's ice cream time. I love you."

"Love you too." Macy said as she headed towards the crop of children leaving for the testing room.

"She's adorable." A woman with long blond hair spoke up from across the table.

"Thanks."

"Is she your only one?"

"No, I have a son that's nine."

"Third grade?" The woman asked.

"Yes he is." Jay peeked down at his phone to see if Erin had texted him about where she was yet.

"Is he in Mrs. Ryan's class? My daughter is in third grade too and she had Mrs. Ryan."

"Yeah actually he is. So you have two kids too?" Jay asked finally engaging in the conversation after seeing the text form Erin that she was on her way.

"No, three. I have a daughter, Mia, in third grade, and my twin boy's Alex and Warren just went in to test with your daughter."

"Your boys better steer clear of my little girl." Jay teased.

The women leaned forward and rested her hand on his arm chuckling. "I'll tell them, but who knows if they'll listen. She's a cutie, and if she's as charming as her dad you're gonna have your hands full." She gave him a wink.

Jay was completely oblivious to the fact that she was blatantly flirting with him. It should have been obvious with her body language. She was leaning over the table making sure an ample amount of cleavage was showing. She occasionally swatted at his forearms that he had resting on the table. If that wasn't enough the abundance of complements, and winking should have tipped him off, but he was clueless.

Erin stood in the doorway, and observed the scene for a moment. She could tell her husband was completely unaware to the fact he was being hit on and she found it adorably charming. She began making her way towards the table and Jay looked up spotting her.

"Hey, baby." He greeted her as Erin ran her hand across his back and took the seat that Macy had left empty. He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Sorry I'm late. We got a case and they needed Burgess, so she couldn't pick up Micah from practice for us. I had to go get him. He's out on the playground with some of his friends now." She informed him and also made sure she was loud enough for the women that had been flirting with him to overhear.

The blonde's eyes flickered between Jay and Erin. An obvious look of disappointment was painted on her face.

"Oh sorry. This is my wife Erin, Erin this is…"

"Jenna." The woman introduced herself holding out her hand to shake Erin's. Thankfully the painfully awkward encounter was interrupted when Macy came running into the room.

"Mommy" She squealed when she reached her parents.

"Hey, baby. How did it go?"

"I rocked it, mommy. Now I'm ready for my ice cream."

"Okay lets go get your brother and get out of here." Macy took one hand of her mothers, and one of her fathers as they headed to go get Micah.

They put the kids in Jay's vehicle and then stood outside the car to talk for a minute.

"I don't know if you're allowed to attend these school functions without me anymore." Erin said with a raised eyebrow grin.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if other moms are going to keep hitting on you, you can work and I'll come to these things."

"What you mean, Jenna? We were just talking."

Erin laughed. "Yeah I mean Jenna. She was about ready to jump your bones right there on the miniature table. I can't even blame her. You're adorable with the kids, and nothing is sexier to a mom than a good dad. I just don't like seeing hot moms hitting on my man." Jay was used to seeing Erin be hit on, so he had learned how to deal with the jealousy. Jay was checked out often, but women were less likely to start the conversation, so Erin didn't have to deal with this often. She was territorial and did not appreciate it one bit.

"Are you jealous, Er?" He chuckled with a look of disbelief.

"I don't share, Jay."

"You don't have to share, baby. You were the only hot mom in there that I cared about."

"Keep it that way." Erin teased.

Micah knocked on the window. "Are we going to get ice cream or what?" He shouted so they could hear him.

"Yeah, Yeah we're going." Jay yelled back.

"Alright. Lets go." Erin rose up on her tippy toes and gave Jay a quick peck. "I'll meet you there. Love you." She turned to walk to her car. Jay reached out and pinched her butt as she walked away.

"Love you too." He called after her.

Erin looked over her shoulder smiling, and shot him a wink as the made her way to her own vehicle. No part of her was actually worried about Jay, and the other women. Of course seeing him be hit on was not her favorite thing, but she trusted him completely. She just enjoyed giving him a hard time about it.


	18. Chapter 18

**This is based off a prompt request I got today from Lilliie. I've gotten a few great prompt requests recently. I'm trying to keep up with them as best I can. The next one I plan to write was a prompt request from guest about when Erin and Jay go ring shopping for Erin's wedding band. If you go back and read chapter 19 of the original story "Unexpected" the next chapter will fit in right after that. You don't have to worry about that now though, just a heads up for my next update. Anyways enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>"What's for dinner? I'm starving." Erin asked while walking into the kitchen with five-year-old Macy riding piggyback. She had just arrived home from work and was attacked by her daughter the second she walked through the door.<p>

"I haven't decided yet." Jay walked around the counter and gave her a quick welcome home kiss. "I don't really feel like cooking anything, do you? We can just order in?"

"Yes!" Micah piped up from the counter where he was sitting on a stool doing his homework. "I want egg rolls and general tso."

"Yuck!" Macy added in her two cents.

"If we planned our meals around what you like we'd have PBandJ three times a day, Macy girl. I'll make you something we have here, because I'm with Mic. Chinese sounds perfect." Erin spoke.

"Alright I'll call it in." Jay searched through his phone for the contact of their favorite Chinese place.

Erin took Macy back out into the living room and Micah followed. "How was school today mister?"

"It was fine I guess." Erin was expecting that answer. It was like pulling teeth trying to get Micah to actually give the details of his day. Macy on the other hand was always eager to spill every minute detail of her day.

"Thanks for sharing. Sound like you had a great day." Erin playfully sassed her son.

"Mommy, what's this?" Macy asked curiously pointing to a mark on the back of Erin's right arm.

"That is a scar I got when I was little." Erin answered not particularly wanting to give more details.

"Let me see." Micah stood up from the couch and walked over to the other side of Erin. "It's a perfect circle, mom."

"Yeah I know." Erin chewed the inside of her cheek hoping they'd let it go, but knowing her kids she was in for a million more questions.

"What's it from?" Micah asked reaching out to touch it.

Erin sighed. She didn't want to lie to them. She also didn't want to hurt them with the truth. She decided to tell them just in the most delicate way she possibly could. Although there isn't really a gentle way to say your drug addict father burned you with a cigarette when you were six years old.

"It's from a cigarette."

"You don't smoke." Micah cut her off.

"You're right I don't. It wasn't my cigarette. It happened when I was about six years old. I didn't really have parents that loved me and took care of me the way that daddy and I love you guys. My dad would get very angry, and when he got angry he got very mean, and one day when he was mad he stuck his cigarette on my arm and he burned me."

"Chinese should be here in thirty-five minutes." Jay announced strolling into the living room. He froze when he saw the expressions on his family's faces. Micah had his eyebrows pulled together giving off a look of sadness and confusion. Macy looked as though she was about to burst into tears at any second, and Erin looked melancholy but also like she was worried about the kids. "What's going on out here?" He asked concerned.

Macy looked up at Jay with big sad eyes. "Mommy's dad was not nice to her. Her hurt her. He burned her." She pointed to Erin's scar.

Jay gave his daughter a sad knowing look and nodded. "Yeah. He did."

Macy began to cry her voice quivered as she began to speak. "But why would he do that? Why would somebody hurt a kid?" She cried out.

Erin's heart broke for her daughter's fresh loss of innocence. She knew this day would eventually come. The kids would ask about their grandparents some day, and she'd have to tell them, she just wished they could have waited a little bit longer.

Micah reached over and grabbed Erin's hand tightly in his. At nine years old he understood that not all parents were like his. He knew that kids were sometimes abused. He just never knew his mom was one of those kids.

Jay scooped Macy up his arms and took a seat beside Erin on the couch. "I don't know why someone would do that, baby. I don't understand it, and your mommy doesn't understand it, but sometimes it happens. It's sad, but not all mommies and daddies treat their kids nicely."

"I just don't get it." The little girl cried out burying her face into her father's chest.

"I know, baby." Jay kissed the top of her head and held her close. He looked up and saw the look of heart break in Erin's eyes. She was hurting because her little girl was hurting. She had moved past the abuse a long time ago, but seeing her children so upset about it brought back some of the pain. Jay reached his free arm out and pulled Erin into his side. He kissed her temple sweetly. "I love you." He whispered to her.

Micah snuggled into Erin's side, and she ran her fingers through his short blonde hair. They sat it eerie silence for awhile. There was nothing more to say at that time. They just needed to find comfort in each other as a family. The only sounds were Macy's occasional sniffles, which eventually turned into her continual quiet snoring.

Jay carried Macy up to her bed leaving his wife and son alone on the couch. After a minute Micah spoke. "Can I ask you a question mom?"

Noticing that her son was nervous Erin sat her hand on his back. "Go ahead. You can ask me anything you want."

He stared down at his lap. "Did he just burn you the one time?" He didn't look up at her until he finished the question.

"I was only burned the one time, but he did hit me sometimes too." She answered honestly.

Micah wrapped his arms around her torso and hugged her. "I'm sorry, mommy." It was a rare occasion that he called her mommy anymore.

"It's okay, Micah. It was a long time ago. The man that used to hurt me isn't dad anyways. Grandpa Hank is my dad. He loved me and took care of me, and that's what a real dad does. It doesn't matter if we share the same blood."

"Like me? You and dad are still my mom and dad even thought we don't have the same blood."

"Exactly. That is exactly what Grandpa Hank and Camille were to me." Before anything else could be said the doorbell rang from the deliveryman.

Jay hurried down the stairs to the front door. "Got it."

A couple hours later, after tucking Micah in for the night, Jay came downstairs to find Erin curled up on the couch under a blanket watching TV. He knelt down in front of her blocking her view of the TV. "Hi, beautiful."

"Hi." She gave him a halfhearted smile.

Jay leaned in and gave her a tender kiss. After pulling away her stroked her cheek lightly. "How are you doing?"

"Well, I've had better nights."

"I know. Me too." He stood up. "Can I join you?"

Erin sat up allowing Jay to lie down on the sofa before she snuggled in on top of his chest. Erin exhaled deeply; finally ready to break down in his arms. "She was so heartbroken. The look on her face, Jay, she was just so sad and confused."

"I know." He rubbed her back and placed a kiss in her hair.

"I should have just made something up. I should have lied. She wasn't ready to hear the truth yet. She's just so little and innocent." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she spoke.

"No, baby it's good you told the truth. It was a learning experience. She needs to know that not all parents are like us. Not all kids are loved like she and Micah are, and it's good that she understands that now. She knows how blessed she is now."

"Micah, our sweet boy just held my hand. He just wanted to protect me from it all. He's so much like you. But I'm never going to get the look on Macy's face out of my mind, Jay. She looked so lost, and it was like I broke her by telling her the truth."

"Erin you are the strongest, smartest, most incredible women I know. You have the most amazing heart and mind and they are the reasons I fell so in love with you. He didn't break you. He didn't break the most beautiful parts of you, and our little girl has her mommy's loving heart, and her mommy's stubborn mind. This is not going to break her either. She's sad and confused, because its shocking news for her, but she's gonna be just fine when she wakes up in the morning."

"They're gonna be just fine?"

"100%. I have no doubts."

Erin nodded against his chest. "Okay."

"You handled their questions so well tonight, with so much grace. I love you, and I'm so proud of you for telling them the truth."

"I couldn't have done it without you."

"Yes you could have, but I'm glad I was here to help."


	19. Chapter 19

**This is the wedding ring one shot that last chapter I suggested you went back and reread chapter 19 of the original story before reading this one. It's not 100% necessary, but if you want to go on ahead. The flash back in this one shot will fit nearly perfectly into the end of that chapter from the original story "Unexpected."**

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Burgess knocked peeping her head into Jay and Erin's front door with Adam in tow. "Anyone home?"<p>

"Yeah come in!" Erin yelled from upstairs. She made her way to the top of the staircase and looked down at her guests. Kim was in tightfitting plum colored dress that fell just around knee length. Adam was in a charcoal grey suit with no tie. They were all going to a wedding reception for one of the officers at the station and they decided to carpool.

Erin stood at the top of the steps with a short, simple yet elegant, little black dress on, while fiddling with an earring trying to get it in her ear. "Sorry, we are running a few minutes late. Jay should be home from dropping the kids to the sitter any minute now. He's already dressed and everything. I'll be down in a sec you guys know where everything is."

"Beer in the fridge?" Ruzek yelled as Erin turned to walk away.

"Of course. Help yourself!" She replied.

About five minutes later Erin yelled down from the top of the staircase. "Hey, Kim will you look on the window ledge in front of the kitchen sink and see if my wedding rings on it?"

"Nope it's not here!" Kim yelled back.

"Shit." Erin mumbled under her breath.

Kim strolled back into the living room closer to the staircase. "Did you need help looking?"

"No, I know where it's at now. My klepto baby stole it."

"Your what?" Adam chuckled confusedly before taking a pull of his beer.

"Macy. She keeps taking it. I'll call Jay."

Twenty-five minutes Jay pulled into his driveway and honked alerting the group he was outside. Adam hopped in the passenger seat and the two girls got in the back. Erin leaned into the front as Jay handed her back her ring, and she gave Jay a quick kiss. "Thanks, baby." She acknowledged him as she slipped on both the engagement ring and the wedding band.

"Macy says she is very sorry and it wont happen again, although you and I both know that she was lying through her tiny three year old teeth when she said that."

Later that night Erin and Jay were slow dancing to a song being played. Erin removed her hand from behind Jay's neck and adjusted the thin black tie he was wearing with his crisp white button down. Jay intertwined their finger, and held their hands against his chest.

"You've been losing this thing a lot lately. Are you trying to tell me something?" Jay teased gesturing with his eyes down towards her ring.

"Nothing besides that fact that our daughter is a kleptomaniac."

Jay chuckled slightly. "Just when it comes to your rings. They're shiny, and they're pretty, and they're mommy's. That's why she keeps taking 'em."

"Also expensive, so we've got to get her to stop before she loses one on accident."

"Oh trust me I know how expensive it was. My wallet took a beating that day."

"Hey, I told you it was to much, but you insisted."

"Because it was your ring, Erin. You knew the second you saw it, and I knew the moment you tried it on. That was the one, and if you were going to wear it everyday for the rest of your life it was worth the purchase."

_They walked into the jewelry store hand in hand. Erin was filled with excitement. They were picking out her ring. The artifact that symbolized they would be together for the rest of their lives, and that's what she wanted. She wanted Jay everyday forever. She of course wanted Micah back too. She wanted her family, but she was slowly but surely growing to understand that wasn't possible. Micah was gone, he was back with his biological father, but she couldn't let that ruin her relationship with Jay. _

_They were the only customers in the store, which didn't surprise them. It was a Monday night a half hour before closing. They approached the counter and shortly after were greeted by a sales woman. _

"_What can I help you with?"_

"_My wife needs a ring. We're already married we just never got around to the ring part, so here we are now." Jay smirked resting his hand on the small of Erin's back. _

"_Do we have any certain cuts or styles in mind?" She directed her attention towards Erin._

"_No, I don't have anything specific in mind. I guess I'll now when I see it."_

"_Okay how about a price range?" She asked Jay. _

_He shook his head. "Whatever she likes."_

"_Jay." Erin scolded him. "Something sensible." Erin told the sales associate._

"_Alright well do you see anything in the case you are interested in trying on?" She reached in and pulled out a certain section setting it on the glass counter top. "This is my favorite collection at the moment. It's very vintage looking and elegant."_

_Jay watched Erin intently, and noticed when her eyes lit up spotting a certain ring. She wouldn't ask to try it on though, so he did for her._

"_Can we try on that one?" He asked._

"_Of course. I wouldn't really consider that one to be in the sensible price rang though."_

"_That's fine." Jay assured her. Erin glared at him unsure. She didn't want to break the bank on a ring. She wasn't they type of girl that had dreamed about her ring her entire life. She could be happy with just about anything. _

"_I'm not worried about it, Erin. I saw the way you looked at it. That's worth the money." He assured her before pressing a kiss to her temple. _

_When the women handed Erin the ring she held back a gasp. It really was stunning. It had two thin silver bands weaved together with a large single diamond nestled in the center. As she slid it on Jay watched the look on her face. It didn't matter how much it cost. That was it. That was the one and he would get it for her even if he had to make payments on it for years to come. _

_They walked out of the store and down the sidewalk hand and hand. Jay couldn't stop staring at the gorgeous smile plastered on his wife's face. Noticing him staring Erin finally chuckle, stopped walking, and turned to face him. "Than_k you, Jay."

"_Hey, it's technically our money now." He put emphasis on the word our. "So you paid for it to." He tucked a curl that was whipping in the wind behind her ear. Erin grabbed his hand and kissed it just above his ring finger._

"_I'm jealous. I want to wear mine." She pouted playfully._

"_They said it'll be ready within the week."_

"_I know. I just wanna show it off now."_

"_It's gotta be sized so you don't lose it, baby." He told her before brushing his lips to hers._

Now three years later they had came full circle. They were once again talking about how to avoid losing her ring with little Macy stealing it all of the time. It was crazy to reflect on how much everything had changed in their lives so much. Life was more perfect then either of them could have even imagined back then.


	20. Chapter 20

"I've got red Gatorade and aspirin. Time to wake up sleepy head." Jay walked into the bedroom and took a seat at the edge of the bed.

Erin pulled the blankets up over her head. "Why are you so loud?"

Jay let out a silent laugh. He had been the designated driver to the wedding reception last night so he felt absolutely fine. Erin on the other hand had tried to keep up with Ruzek and Burgess. She had to be feeling like hell.

"Come on take the pills." He whispered.

"I'm never drinking with those two again. We're getting too old for this Jay. The kids are killing our high alcohol tolerance."

"Speak for yourself. I'm not getting old. I feel fine."

"That's because you didn't even have a drink."

Erin sat up gulped down the three aspirin and a few swigs of the Gatorade, then went right back to her position in bed with her head under the covers. "There I took 'em. Now leave me be, unless you wanna hold me."

Jay lied down and wrapped an arm around her. "I would love to spoon all day long, but I just went and got the kids. It's nine-thirty. You've got to get up."

"Nine-thirty? What the hell are you doing trying to wake me at nine-thirty on my Sunday off?"

"I believe you have a mommy-daughter princess tea party at the preschool you need to be getting ready for."

Erin groaned. "I forgot about that."

"Well Macy did not. She walked in the front door and turned to me and said 'is mommy getting dressed for the tea party?' Since then she has asked me about it three times."

"This is why the preschool teachers should not read the flyers to the three year olds. I get stuck going to things like this because they can't just stuff the papers into her backpack for me to throw away and never tell her about."

Jay chuckled. "We both know you would probably take her anyways."

"Nuh-uh. Not after the last Mommy-daughter day I attended. It was hell. It wasn't even the kids. It was the moms. They were horrible."

Jay kissed the back of her head. "Well then you are such a good mommy for agreeing to take her to another one."

"Don't you want to be a good daddy and take her for me? I'll be extremely grateful. I'd even be willing to show you just how grateful I am tonight after this hang-over subsides."

"As tempting as that offer is, baby, I'm pretty sure its called mommy-daughter princess day."

"We live in Chicago, dads can be princesses too."

Jay laughed. "This is true."

"Too loud." Erin whined complaining about his laughing.

"Sorry. Micah and I have plans today anyways."

"Like what?"

"Kevin and Adam are coming over. Micah and I are going to kick their ass' on the play station."

"Are you kidding me? You get to sit on the couch playing video games, and going through countless bags of Doritos while I go through princess hell?"

"Sorry, babe. I'm going to start the shower for you, and then I'm going to get Macy ready. You just worry about getting yourself around."

"Thank you." Erin mumbled.

"Oh yeah Macy wants to know if she can wear the Snow White dress."

"I thought she decided on Rapunzel yesterday?"

"She said she 'shanged' her mind"

Erin grinned at the way Jay mimicked their daughter's way of saying changed. "Yeah I don't care. Just put a white long sleeve shirt on under it, and some plain black leggings. It's cold out. She can wear whatever shoes just obviously no dress up shoes or sandals. Something that requires socks."

"Got it." Jay replied before entering the bathroom conjoined to the bedroom, and starting the shower. "Okay the shower is on and I put a towel in there for you too."

He watched as Erin sat up in bed, swung her legs over the edge, and tried to fight back the urge to vomit. "Thanks, baby. You're the best." She finally mumbled out.

Jay reentered the bedroom five minutes later. Erin was faintly humming in the shower and he smiled to himself admiring her. He stealthily lost his sweats and boxers, and climbed into the shower wrapping his arms around her middle.

Erin jumped and shrieked taken off guard at first. Her eyes had been closed allowing the warm water to fall on her face, and she hadn't heard him enter over her humming. "You scared the hell out of me."

Jay kissed her wet shoulder. "Sorry, baby." He mumbled between kisses. Erin melted back against him.

"What are you doing? I though you were getting Macy ready?"

"She's still eating breakfast. I thought you might need a hand because of you head ach and all." He fibbed.

"Oh is that what you thought?" She played along as Jay grabbed her bottle of body wash and squirted some into his palm.

"Mhmm." He began to rub the gel down her back and arms.

"What about the kids, Jay. What if they come looking for us?" She whispered. Her self-control was fading quickly with the feel of his hands all over her body.

"Macy is eating in the living room. I let her watch cartoons, and I told Micah he could have the IPad before I came up here. They aren't going anywhere." He practically purred in her ear while running his hand down her abdomen stopping teasingly low. When he didn't get an immediate response he begin to nibble on her earlobe eliciting a moan from Erin.

"It's got to be quick. I really do have to get ready." Before she even had a chance to finish her thought Jay applied pressure to her hips making her turn to face him quickly.

"We can take however long you want." He whispered before meeting her lips.

They both jumped and separated lips for a moment when Jay stepped on Macy's rubber duck startling them both. Seconds later her moved Erin to pin her against the wall. As they moved, Erin hit the bin of bath toys suction cupped to the tile wall causing it to drop, and cover to floor of the tub in Macy's toys. Jay ignored the toys, but against her best attempts Erin could not stop laughing into his mouth.

Jay finally pulled away to look at her. "What?" He panted.

"Don't you remember shower sex to be, I don't know," she pointed at the collection of mermaid Barbie's, character printed plastic cups, and rubber ducks "a little less kid friendly, and a little more sexy?"

Jay reached with one arm turning off the water. "Bedroom then?" He questioned her with a sly grin.

Just as Erin was about to answer yes there was a loud pounding, followed by Macy yelling through the bedroom door. "Mommy! Micah stole the remote from me!"

"I did not you little liar!" Micah yelled back. Next they heard Macy gasp dramatically at his accusation.

"Go away." Jay groaned and pouted only loud enough for Erin to hear.

Erin rose up onto her tiptoes and planted a quick final peck on his lips. "Maybe tonight, baby. Right now, duty calls." She exited the shower and threw on her bathrobe then closed the bathroom door, so Jay could redress while she dealt with the kids. "What's going on?" She asked opening the bedroom door revealing her children in a war of who could stick their tongue out the farthest at the other.

"Micah took the remote from me, and then he called me a name." Macy whined running over to hug her mom's leg.

"I did not you little brat." Micah retorted.

Macy once again gasped dramatically, and then put her hand over her heart as though she were really hurt. She was all about the theatrics.

"Hey, no name calling." Erin butted in. "What happened Micah?"

"Her DVR'd episode ended, so I tried to take the remote to put another one on for her, and she freaked out. I was just trying to help. It's last time I ever try and do anything nice for her." He scowled.

"Macy if your brother was only trying to help you I think you owe him an apology."

"Nuh-uh. He called me mean names."

"Yes he did, and he needs to say he is sorry too."

"Fine, sorry I called you a liar and a brat, Macy." Micah said sounding the least bit thrilled.

"I'm sorry too then."

"Good. Now Mic go get dressed, and Macy go wait in your room for daddy to come help you get dressed. Mommy needs to start getting ready if we wanna make it to this tea party."

Jay exited the bathroom just seconds after the kids had marched away. "The kids really know how to ruin a good time, huh?" He asked her grinning.

"Yeah, damn kids. What were we thinking?" She teased with a wink as Jay headed out of the room to go get Macy dressed. They joked with the understanding that in actuality they wouldn't change a thing. They would happily have their bathtub filled with toys. They would happily spend Sunday afternoons at mommy-daughter tea parties, and they would happily be interrupted by sibling disputes if it meant their life got to stay this perfect.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! I know it's been a little while since I last updated. Finals week nearly killed me guys. I survived though, and now have 4 weeks off before classes start up again. I hope to get some more chapters posted in that time. Here is a Christmas one for you guys! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>"Macy. Macy. Wake up." Micah whispered at his four-year-old sisters bedside. "It's Christmas. Lets go see if Santa has been here." At her brother's words, Macy immediately sat up ready to hop out of bed. The pair snuck down the steps hand in hand, and tried to hold back shrieks of elation when they saw the Christmas tree surrounded by wrapped packages.<p>

"Lets go wake up mom and dad." Micah whispered, and they swiftly headed back up the stairs. Their little feet pitter-pattered down the hallway, but Jay and Erin were in to deep a sleep to hear them. Micah crawled up onto the end of his parent's bed, and then helped pull his sister up. After sharing a smile and a nod they both began to cheer in unison. "Mommy, daddy, wake up! It's Christmas! Santa came!"

Jay groaned, as Erin turned to look at the time on the clock. "It's 5:05. We told you no presents until 6, remember?" Erin asked.

"But mommy!" Macy pouted.

"Please." Micah added.

As much as Erin wanted to stick to her guns, she couldn't. They were so excited, and she couldn't tell them no if she tried. "Fine go wait downstairs. No touching anything! Daddy and I will be down in a minute."

"Yay!" Macy giggled and shrieked.

"Yes!" Micah cheered and they ran off for the staircase.

With the kids gone, Erin rolled onto her side to face her Husband. Jay had his back to her, so she sat up a bit to place a kiss on his cheek. "Merry Christmas."

Jay groaned lightly. "What did you just do?"

Erin laughed, and applied pressure to his shoulder making him have to roll onto his back. "They are so excited, Jay. I couldn't make them wait. It's Christmas." She snuggled in on top of his chest.

"It still would have been Christmas at 8 am."

"Come on don't be a party pooper. I'll go make a pot of coffee, and you get up and meet us in five minutes. If you take too long I'll have to send the wild Macy up here to attack."

"Fine. Thank you."

Erin went to roll away and get up, but Jay pulled her back to him before she had the chance. "Merry Christmas, baby."

Erin smirked down at him. "Merry Christmas," she whispered before pressing her lips to his.

"Daddy's up! Daddy's up!" Macy yelled when she saw Jay descending down the staircase.

Jay put on a smile, despite the fact he felt like hell. The combination of the early hour, and drinking he did when the unit came over for Christmas Eve left him not feeling the Christmas spirit. He'd pretend for the kids though. Macy ran into his arms, and he scooped her up. "Marry Christmas, beautiful"

"Merry Christmas, daddy." She replied placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Look at al of the presents dad!" Micah piped up.

"I know. You guys must have been really good this year."

Erin strolled into the living room, and handed Jay a cup of coffee. After she separated the gifts into piles for each kid, they tore into them like wild animals. Their little faces lighting up with joy and excitement made waking up so early worth it. Erin and Jay had agreed not to get each other anything this year, and put all of their shopping money into buying for the kids.

They had done all of their celebrating with the unit the night before, so Christmas day they spent at home opening boxes, putting in batteries, and playing with the kids, and their new toys. Come nine O'clock, everyone was exhausted from waking up so early.

After the kids were tucked in for the night, Erin and Jay collapsed into bed themselves. "Maybe you were right. Next year, no getting up until six." Erin laughed.

Jay pulled her into his chest. "Yeah, yeah. You say that now, but we both know you'll cave."

"You're probably right."

"Did you have a good Christmas, Er?"

"Of course. It was perfect. Seeing them so excited is always amazing. What about you; did you have a good Christmas?"

"Mhmm. It's not over yet."

Erin rolled her eyes while smiling. She instantly figured he was insinuating that they should have sex. "Jay, I am too tired for that right now."

He chuckled at her. "That's not what I meant."

"Oh, I just figured."

"Yeah, I know you did." He pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Do you wish you would have gotten a present?"

"No. We agreed on only getting gifts for the kids this year. I'm okay with that."

"What if I told you I broke the rules?" He asked.

Erin sat up on her elbows to get a better look at his face. "What do you mean you broke the rules? You got me something?"

"Well, I got you a surprise, but the present is for the both of us."

A large grin overtook her face. "Well, where is this surprise?"

"You should get up and throw on something comfortable. Burgess is going to be here any minute to stay with the kids."

"You mean we have to go get it?"

"Something like that."

"Jay! Tell me what's going on!"

Chuckling at how impatient she was, he opened the drawer to his nightstand, and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to Erin and she stared at him confusedly. Her eyebrows pulled in together.

"Well open it." He directed her.

While setting on the edge of the bed Erin delved into the envelope, and pulled out its contents. She examined the papers for a minute before her eyes grew wide.

"Are you serious?" She asked the corners of her mouth turning up into a smile. "This is a sick joke if you're not being serious."

"What do you mean? What does it say?"

She swatted him the papers. "Jay!"

"Come on. What was in the envelope?"

She tried to give him an irritated look, but her mouth wouldn't stop smiling, and her eyes were glazed over. "Plane tickets."

"To where?"

"To St. Thomas; the Virgin Islands. Are we really going, Jay?"

Jay stood up from the bed and bent down pulling a packed suitcase he had hiding underneath the bed. "Well, do you wanna go? We're all packed." He teased.

She scurried over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "You're serious? Yes! Yes, I wanna go!" She kissed him. "How did you do this without me finding out?"

"Very carefully, baby. As it turns out, the kids are great secret keepers, because they have known all day. I promised them we would wake them up and tell them goodbye before we left though, so we need to do that. Our flight leaves in an hour and a half, so Burgess should be here any minute. She's going to stay at the house with them while we're gone."

"My babies knew? How long are we leaving them for?"

"Just five days. They will be fine with Kim. Besides, they are excited for us to get a vacation."

She nodded quickly. "I know. I love you. Thank you." She stepped up on her tippy toes and planted her lips to his.

When they pulled away, Jay wiped away the one stray tear of happiness that was streaming down Erin's cheek. As he did, he whispered, "I love you too. Merry Christmas, Erin."


End file.
